Was Mann sich wünscht, sollte gut überlegt sein
by Pat Black11
Summary: Harry und Draco müssen in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiten. Ihr Kessel explodiert und die beiden bekommen sich in die Haare. Draco spricht einen Wunsch aus...dass hätte er mal besser nicht machen sollen. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,

Diese Geschichte sollte eigentlich ein Oneshot werden, doch irgendwie sind meine Finger mit mir durchgegangen lach . Drum hab ich mir gedacht, ich teile sie in 4 Kapitel und ihr bekommt jede Woche eines.

Die Story ist mir beim Walken eingefallen, als nicht alles so ernst nehmen.

**Disclaim:**Alle Charas gehören der göttlichen J.K.R. ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie dann wieder zurück.

Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, alles reines Hobby.

**Story:** Harry und Draco m müssen in Zaubertränke mal wieder zusammen arbeiten. Als ihr Kessel explodiert, geht Draco auf Harry los und spricht einen Wunsch aus. Das hätte er besser nicht machen sollen...

**Gernre:** Humor , Romanze

**Pairing:** Harry&Draco...wer sonst??

**Warnung:**P 18 Slash, wer was gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe hat, ist hier eindeutig falsch. Ich wollte euch nur warnen.

So, ich hoffe euch gefallen meine wirren Fantasien. Die Story spielt im 7. Schuljahr, es kommt aber fast nichts aus den Büchern dran. Voldi weilt nicht mehr unter uns, Dumby lebt und Snape ist auch da!

Viel Spaß beim lesen, eure Pat 

Das neue Schuljahr hatte gerade begonnen und es sollte alles besser werden, nach dem es Harry im Frühjahr geschafft hatte die gesamte Zaubererwelt zu retten und den dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Dieser fühlte sich endlich frei und konnte, da er nun Volljährig war, endlich eigene Entscheidungen treffen.

Als erstes zog er in das Haus seines Paten Sirius. Er schmiss alle alten Sachen raus und richtete sich vollkommen neu ein. Mit dem Vermögen, das er von ihm geerbt hatte war das alles kein Problem. Er kleidete sich neu ein, ließ seine Augen richten und fühlte sich einfach großartig. Es fehlte nur noch ein winziges Detail und er wäre Wunschlos glücklich gewesen.

Er wollte endlich einen Menschen haben, mit dem er alles Teilen konnte, doch das stellte sich als schwerer raus als erwartet. Er hatte es noch mal mit Ginny versucht, doch das ging gründlich daneben. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, wenn sie sich küssten. Sie hätte ebenso seine Schwester sein können.

In den Ferien lernte er auch noch andere Mädchen kennen, doch keine erweckte in ihm das Gefühl, verliebt zu sein. Vielmehr fiel ihm auf, dass ihn die weiblichen Rundungen störten und als er im Schwimmbad beim Anblick eines gut gebauten Jungen einen Ständer bekam, dämmerte es ihm langsam, das er wohl auf sein eigenes Geschlecht stand.

Hermine, die er um Rat fragte, erklärte ihm, dass es nicht schlimm war, wenn er schwul wäre, dass käme in der Zaubererwelt gar nicht so selten vor. Nach diesem Gespräch war er ein wenig beruhigter, immerhin wusste er jetzt das er einen Jungen als Freund wollte.

Das war aber auch nicht einfacher. Er war immer noch ziemlich schüchtern und woher sollte er wissen, welcher Junge auch schwul war, er wollte sich ja schließlich nicht aussichtslos verlieben. Mit all diesen Gedenken kam er in Hogwards an.

Beim Festessen in der großen Halle ließ er seinen Blick über seine Mitschüler gleiten, ob er hier die Liebe seines Lebens finden würde? Sein Blick blieb am Slytherintisch hängen, wo ein gelangweit aussehender Malfoy von der nervigen Pansy Parkinson zugelabert wurde. Ihre Blick trafen sich und Harry drehte verlegen seinen Kopf zur Seite, als der Blonde aufblickte.

Letztes Jahr hatte sich herausgestellt, dassdie Malfoys, ebenso wie Snape Spione für den Orden gewesen waren und in der entscheidenten Schlacht auf der weißen Seite gekämpft hatten.

Harry sah wieder verstohlen zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, Draco sprach inzwischen mir seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini und ignorierte die immer noch labernde Pansy. Harry stellte fest, dass der Blonde sein Haar nicht mehr mit Gel nach hinten kleisterte. Seidig schimmernd umspielte es dessen Gesicht und war Kinnlang. Eine vorwitzige Strähne fiel ihm immer wieder ins Gesichte und Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte diese aus seinem Gesicht zu streifen.

Der Slytherin schien zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wurde und sah auf. Silbergraue Augen trafen auf Smaragdgrüne und blitzten auf. Ertappt schaute Harry schnell weg und wurde ein wenig rot. Zum Glück erhob sich gerade Dumbledore für seine obligatorische Rede zum Schulanfang und es fiel keinem auf.

Keinem, bis auf einen gewissen dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. „Hey Dray, kann es sein, dass dich gerade St. Potter ausgiebig gemustert hat?", fragte dieser grinsend seinen Blonden Tischnachbarn. „Mir doch egal was ein gewisser Ja-ich-hab-die-Zauberwelt-gerettet-Potter macht", scharrte dieser Malfoylike. „Dray, Dary, ich habe genau gesehen, wie du ihm am Bahnhof auf den Hintern gekuckt hast", gab Blaise zurück.

„Ich habe bestimmt nicht auf den Hintern von Potter gestarrt", knurrte dieser. „Von wegen, du musst zugeben, er sieht so ohne Brille und mit den neuen Klamotten einfach geil aus", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Potter sieht nicht geil aus, wenn hier einer geil aussieht, dann bin das immer noch ich", erwiderte der Blonde beleidigt. „Ja, du bist der schönste überhaupt, doch Potter steht dir in nichts mehr nach", machte Blaise weiter.

„Dann schnapp ihn dir doch, wenn er dir so gut gefällt. Du bist ja bekannt dafür, das du nichts anbrennen lässt", erwiderte Draco. „Vielleicht mach ich das,... sicher das du ihn nicht willst? Soviel ich gehört habe ist er immer noch Jungfrau", meinte Blaise leise und grinste anrüchig. „Was? ER ist noch...er hat...noch nie??", rief Draco überrascht und schlug sich dann gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. Der ganze Tisch hatte sich bei dieser Aussage zu ihm umgedreht.

„Ich habe Draco gerade erzählt, das mein Cousin noch nie geflogen ist", rettete ihn Blaise. Die anderen drehten sich wieder um und führten ihre Unterhaltungen fort. „Danke", sagte der Blonde etwas kleinlaut. „Gern geschehen, ich will ja nicht das ganz Slytherin mitbekommt, dass du auf Jungfrau Potter stehst", kicherte Blaise. „Ich steh nicht auf Potter, merk dir das", zischte Draco zurück.

Das Essen war inzwischen beendet und sie gingen aus der Halle. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, kamen sie genau im selben Moment an der Tür an wie gewisse Gryffindors. „Hey Potter, wo hast du denn deine Brille gelassen. Siehst du überhaupt was, oder ist Wiesel dein Blindenhund?", sagte der blonde Slytherin gehässig. „Ich seh dich ganz gut und wie ich feststellen muss, bist du über die Ferien noch hässlicher geworden, Malfoy", gab Harry gekonnt zurück.

„Du hast wohl schon lange nicht mehr in der Spiegle geschaut, wenn hier einer hässlich ist dann ganz sicher du, Narbengesicht", schrie Draco aufgebracht. Wie konnte der Gryffindor es wagen ihn hässlich zu nennen. „Doch, ich sehe mich jeden morgen im Spiegel an und ich finde ich sehe einfach umwerfend aus, besonders mein Hintern", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige frech und drehte Malfoy seine Kehrseite hin.

Blaise grinste anzüglich und sagte: „Ich darf doch mal?", und kniff zur Verblüffung aller, Harry in den knackigen Po. „Hey, Pfoten weg Zabini, was fällt dir den ein!", empörte sich der Gryffindor. _Ja, was fällt die ein einfach an Harrys Hintern zu grabschen_. dachte sich Draco, _äh... Moment mal, Harry?...ich meinte Potters Hintern! _„Ich wollte nur mal testen ob deine Aussage stimmt und ich muss zugeben, das fühlt sich wirklich gut an", erwiderte Blaise grinsend.

„Dein Pech, den das war das erste und letzte mal, dass du mich angefasst hast", erklärte Harry bestimmt. „Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen, Süßer!", meinte Blaise und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. Harry wurde tatsächlich rot._Flirtet der gerade mit mir? S_choss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Komm Harry, lass uns abhauen, die sind nicht mehr ganz dicht!", knurrte Ron und zog Harry die Treppe hoch.

Auch die Slytherins drehten sich um und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Kaum waren sie außer hörweite, fuhr Draco seine Freund auch schon an. „Sag mal spinnst du? Wie kannst du es wagen Potter an die Wäsche zu gehen!", rief dieser aufgebracht. „Neidisch?", wollte der Dunkelhaarige wissen. „Pah, auf was soll ich neidisch sein?", erwiderte Draco so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Darauf das ich den Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte betatscht habe", kicherte Blaise. So schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, hatte ihn der Blonde am Kragen und gegen eine Wand gedrückt.

„Potter ist nicht der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte und wenn du nicht aufhörst, dass zu behaupten, hex ich dich in die nächste Woche", fuhr ihn der Blonde wütend an. „O.k., o.k., dann ist er es eben nicht", sagte er immer noch grinsend. Draco ließ ihn los. „Na dann ist ja gut, ich hoffe du merkst dir das", meinte er. Ohne weitere Worte gingen sie hinunter in die Kerker.

Währenddessen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:

„Sag mal was war das denn für eine Aktion von Zabini, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen der hat dich gerade angebaggert", ereiferte sich Ron. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er was falsches gegessen", erwiderte Harry. „Warum sollte er nicht Harry angemacht haben, soviel in weiß ist Zabini Bi und Harry sieht beim besten Willen nicht schlecht aus", meinte Hermine und den beiden Jungs fiel die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Hermine, woher weißt du das Zabini...Bi...heißt das er...!", stotterte Ron herum. „Das heißt das er auf Mädchen und auf Jungs steht!", erklärte sie einem entsetzten Ron. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry neugierig nach. „Och, man hört so einiges", erwiderte sie. „Sag jetzt bloß nicht stehst auf Zabini!", fragte Ron, der Harrys Reaktion mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte schon genug daran zu knabbern, dass sein bester Freund auf Kerle stand, da musste es nicht ausgerechnet ein Slytherin sein.

„Nein, ich stehe eher auf blo..." fing Harry an. „Nein, nicht Malfoy!", stöhnte Ron. „Ich steh nicht auf Malfoy, mir gefallen aber eher Blonde als Dunkelhaarige", stellte Harry schnell klar. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass dieser eindeutig heiß aussah. Ron atmete erleichtert auf und Hermine grinste. „Wir sollten ins Bett, morgen fängt die Schule wieder an", sagte sie. Sie trennten sich und die Jungs gingen nach oben. Harry beeilte sich ins Bad zu kommen, er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen mit Ron zum Thema seiner sexuellen vorlieben.

In dieser Nacht schliefen zwei Jungs, einer Blond und einer Schwarzhaarig, sehr unruhig. Sie hatten beide recht anregende Träume und wachten beide mitten in der Nacht mit einem harten Problem auf.

Während der Junge in den Kerkern sich fluchend aufmachte um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, machte es der Junge im Turm genau umgekehrt. Er legte einen Stillzauber über sein Bett und verschaffte sich, von angenehmen Gedanken begleitet in denen silbergraue Augen vorkamen, selber Erleichterung. Er schlief daraufhin zufrieden wieder ein, während er andere noch Stunden wachlag und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.

Am anderen Morgen nach dem Frühstück bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne. Harry und Ron stöhnten auf. Gleich in den ersten zwei Stunden hatten sie Zaubertränke mit den verhassten Slytherins und ihrem Lieblingslehrer Snape. „Mann, da kann man sich ja nur noch auf den Rest des Tages freuen, schlimmer als das kann es ja nicht werden", erklärte Harry. Wie sehr er sich da täuschen sollte...

Am Slytherintisch spielte sich fast die selbe Szene ab. Ein gewisser Blonder, der die Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen hatte, stöhnte ebenfalls bei der Vorstellung, gleich die ersten beiden Stunden mit einem gewissen Gryffindor in einem Zimmer verbringen zu müssen.

Dieser war nämlich der Grund für seine nächtliche Dusche gewesen und er ließ ihn danach nicht wieder einschlafen. Immer wieder waren Bilder von smaragdgrünen Augen und einem knackigen Hintern durch sein Gehirn gewandert und hatten ihn schier zu Verzweiflung getrieben. Dementsprechend gut war auch seine Laune.

„Merlin Draco was ist denn heute mit dir los, Samenstau oder was?", fragte Blaise genervt, als ihn der Blonde schon zum dritten mal blöd von der Seite angemacht hatte und das nur wegen Belanglosigkeiten wie eines zu heißen Kaffees. „Klappe Zabini, ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen." knurrte dieser. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund so mies drauf zu sein." erwiderte der dunkelhaarige.

„Doch, das und die Tatsache, das wir gleich zwei Stunden mit diesen Nieten aus Gryffindor verbringen müssen." fauchte er zurück. Blaise fing an zu grinsen. „Also ich finde die Aussicht, zwei Stunden auf Potters knackigen Hintern schauen zu dürfen alles andere als mies", erwiderte Blaise und fing sich damit eine tödlichen Blick des Blonden ein. Wohlweißlich hielt er deswegen lieber die Klappe, er wollte schließlich noch ein Weilchen unter den Lebenden weilen.

Im Klassenzimmer setzten sich die Slytherins wie immer nach hinten. Die Gryffindors waren schon da und Blaise zog Draco genau zu dem Tisch hinter Harry und Ron. Draco wollte seinen Freund schon wieder anfahren, als auch schon Professor Snape in den Raum gestürzt kam. Nun musste er sich setzten, er hatte keine Lust jetzt schon mit seinem Lehrer zu streiten.

„Wie sie wissen", fing der Tränkemeister an, „ werden sie in diesem Jahr ihre UTZ-Prüfungen machen, d.h. wenn sie glauben, faulenzen zu können, dann haben sie falsch gedacht! Ihre Noten werden ausschlaggebend sein für ihre Berufliche Karriere. Deshalb verlange ich von ihnen, das sie sich anstrengen, ist das klar?", sagte er drohend. „Ja Sir", antworteten die eingeschüchterten Schüler.

„Da wir das nun geklärt haben, werde ich sie nun Paarweise zusammen tun, denn der Trank den wir heute brauen ist etwas ganz spezielles und ich möchte nicht, dass mir hier heute irgendwelche Kessel um die Ohren fliegen", giftete er weiter und sah beim letzten Satz eindeutig in Harrys Richtung. Dieser senkte den Kopf. Er hatte dieses Fach nur belegt, damit er Auror werden konnte, er musste sehen, das er wenigstens dieses Jahr einigermaßen auf die Reihe bekam. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Aufteilung der Paare nicht mitbekam.

„Potter, träumen sie oder was!", wurde er aus seine Gedanken gerissen. „Ich habe gesagt, sie sollen sich nach hinten zu Mr. Malfoy setzten", fuhr ihn der Lehrer an. _Auch das noch,_ dachte sich Harry und drehte sich um. Ein paar silbergrauer Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Er nahm seine Tasche und setzte sich neben Malfoy.

Blaise musste mit Ron zusammen arbeiten, was diesem überhaupt nicht passte du auch der Slytherin hätte lieber mit seinem Freund getauscht. „Ruhe!", donnerte Snape und sofort war es in der Klasse still. „Wir werden heute einen Wunschtrank brauen. Dieser bewirkt, das ein inniger Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, allerdings nur, wenn er auch von Herzen kommt. Dieser Trank ist sehr stark und wirklich etwas für Fortgeschrittene. Ich hoffe, das sie so gut es geht zusammen arbeiten." Beim letzte Satz blieb er mit seinem Blick am Paar Malfoy/Potter hängen.

Er tippte auf die Tafel und die Zutatenliste erschien. „Potter hol die Zutaten!", befahl Draco sofort. „Warum holst du sie nicht selber?", wollte Harry wissen, der sich nicht von dem Blonden rumkommandieren lassen wollte. „Weil ich eindeutig der bessere in Zubertränke bin und ich keine Lust habe, wegen dir eine schlechte Note zu bekommen", zischte der Slytherin.

Harry seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zutatenschrank. Er hatte keine Lust schon in der ersten Stunde Nachsitzen zu bekommen. Als er wieder zum Tische kam, hatte Draco schon Feuer unter dem Kessel gemacht. „Schneide die Alraunenwurzeln klein", wies er den Gryffindor an. Dieser tat was Draco von ihm verlangte. Die nächsten 1 ½ Stunden arbeiten sie schweigend nebeneinander. Harry schnitt die Zutaten klein und Draco machte den Rest. Der Trank hatte nun genau die Farbe, die er laut Lehrbuch haben sollte. Jetzt musste er nur noch 10 Minuten ziehen bevor er fertig war. Harry war ziemlich stolz, dass war der erste Trank der mal absolut gelungen war. Er sah zu Malfoy, der genauso zufrieden schaute.

Plötzlich passierte es. Mit einem lauten knall explodierte der Kessel vor ihren Augen und sie waren von oben bis unten voll. „Was hast du denn jetzt wieder angestellt!", schrie der Slytherin Harry an und packte ihn am Kragen. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!", schrie dieser zurück. „Doch, wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein, du Idiot!", machte Draco weiter. „Wenn hier einer ein Idiot ist dann eindeutig Du!", erwiderte er Gryffindor.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld, ich wünschte, du wärst auf eine einsamen Insel, da könntest du wenigstens nichts anstellen!", brüllte Draco. Er hörte gerade noch seinen Lehrer: „NEIIIINNNN!!!" schreien, dann wurde es dunkel...

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Es ist Zeit für Kap. 2 dieser Story.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, bis nächste Woche. Eure Pat

sprechen

_denken_

Wo sind wir hier?

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, spürte er warme Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. _Moment Sonne? Er war doch gerade in den Kerkern und hatte Zaubertränke und dieser Idiot Potter hatte es gerade wieder versaut._ dachte sich Draco. Vorsichtig fing er an zu blinzeln, das Sonnenlicht war ziemlich hell und er legte eine Hand über die Augen um besser sehen zu können. Was er sah ließ ihn allerdings aufstöhnen.

Er lag im Sand und zu seine Füßen schlugen Wellen an den Strand. _Was in Merlins Namen war jetzt schon wieder los. _Er blickte sich weiter um und sah ein paar Meter weiter einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen sitzen. „Na Malfoy, endlich wieder wach? Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären wie wir hier her kommen und wo wir überhaupt sind?", wollte dieser von ihm wissen. „Woher soll ich denn das Wissen, Potter!", zischte der Blonde.

„Na, du hast dir das doch gewünscht, also, wo sind wir?", fragte der Gryffindor wieder. Draco setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich genauer um. Sie saßen ein einem breiten Sandstrand, hinter ihnen war grüner undurchdringlicher Dschungel und vor ihnen war ein endlos türkisfarbenes Meer. Er stöhnte auf und ließ sich wieder zurück in den Sand fallen. „Scheiße, warum ausgerechnet immer ich!", meinte er genervt.

„Warum DU? Wenn hier einer Grund zum stöhnen hat dann eindeutig ich", erklärte Harry und funkelte wütend in Richtung des Slytherins. „Potter, halt die Klappe und lass dir was einfallen wie wir hier wieder wegkommen", sagte Draco. „Warum soll ICH mir was überlegen, schließlich hast DU mich hierher gewünscht. Pech für dich, dass du mich festgehalten hast, sonst wärst du mich jetzt los.",sagte Harry und ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich breit.

„Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?", wollte der Blonde wissen. „Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt was die andere jetzt machen", erwiderte Harry. Jetzt stahl sich auch ein lächeln auf das Gesicht von Draco. „Snape springt wahrscheinlich im Dreieck und lässt die anderen unsere Sauerei wegmachen, oder zieht ihnen Unmengen von Punkten ab", überlegte er laut. „Und dann rennt er ins Büro von Dumbledore und unterrichtet ihn davon, dass sein Goldjunge mit dem bösen Malfoy verschwunden ist", fügte er noch hinzu.

Bei der Vorstellung fingen sie beide zu lachen an. „Steht dir wenn du mal lachst", rutschte es Harry heraus. Er hätte sich sofort dafür Ohrfeigen können, doch der Blonde grinste nur. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragt dieser dann. „Wir sollten uns erst mal umsehen, vielleicht wohnt ja doch jemand in der Nähe, außerdem müssen wir Wasser finden, sonst werden wir hier nicht lange überleben", erklärte er dem Slytherin. „Oder wir versuchen einfach von hier zu disapperieren", meinte Draco und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, bis ihm einfiel, dass der in seiner Tasche im Klassenzimmer war. Da sie in Zaubertränke keinen brauchten, steckte er ihn immer weg. „Scheiße, mein Zauberstab ist in meiner Schultasche", sagte er zerknirscht und sah zu Harry.

„Dito", meinte dieser grinsend. „Hä...Dito ...was ?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt. „Dito, heißt soviel wie...ich auch", erklärte Harry. „Und was heißt das jetzt im Klartext Potter?", meinte er genervt. „Das heißt du Kombinationsgenie, dass mein Zauberstab ebenfalls in meiner Schultasche steckt", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Merlin ich bin tot!", rief Draco theatralisch und schloss die Augen. „Wenn du weiter so in der prallen Sonne liegen bleibst, dann hast du es in ein paar Stunden zumindest schon mal bis zu einem Sonnenstich gebracht", sagte Harry lachend, er stand auf und ging zu Draco. „Komm, wir suchen erst mal Wasser und dann überlegen wir, was wir weiter unternehmen." Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen und sah auf die ausgestreckte Hand des Gryffindors.

„O.k, wenn's dich beruhigt", gab er zurück und ergriff Harrys Hand. Dieser zog ihn hoch und grinste. „Was gibt´s denn jetzt schon wieder zu grinsen", fragte er missmutig. „Du hast Sand in den Haaren", erwiderte dieser. Draco fasste sich an den Kopf und schrie hysterisch auf. „Ahhh Sand, ich brau Stunden bis ich den wieder heraußen habe." Harry fing an laut zu lachen. „WAS!", schrie ihn Draco an.

„Du ...bist..zu..komisch..wir..sitzten..hier …auf ..einer..einsamen..Insel..und..deine…größte…Sorge.. sind..deine..Haare!", brachte der Gryffindor lachend heraus. „Nur weil du immer so aussiehst, als ob du gerade aus dem Bett kommst und noch nie einen Kamm gesehen hast, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass andere Leute genauso sein müssen", schnarrte der Blonde zurück und ging wütend davon.

Nach einigen Metern merkte er, dass der Gryffindor wieder neben ihm auftauchte, er lacht zwar nicht mehr, doch ein amüsiertes Grinsen lag immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Draco beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren und stapfte wütend weiter.

Harry war nur recht, wenn der Blonde seine Klappe hielt und ging schweigend neben ihm her. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde wurde es dem Slytherin dann doch zu blöd. „Potter, wie sollen wir denn eigentlich Wasser finden, wenn wir hier nur so am Strand entlang laufen?", fragt er. „Na aus dem Grund, da Wasser bzw. Bäche oder Flüsse immer ins Meer fließen, also ist es am sinnvollsten, erst einmal am Strand weiter zu laufen. Außerdem leben die meisten Menschen auf Inseln in der Nähe vom Meer, wenn hier also jemand lebt, dann treffen wir früher oder später auf ihn", erklärte er.

„Und woher hast du diese Weißheiten?", wollte der Blonde wissen. „Aus dem Fernsehen und aus Muggelbüchern", erwiderte Harry. Draco traute sich nicht fragen was zum Geier ein Fernsehen ist. In der Beziehung war der Gryffindor ihm weit überlegen., was ihr tierisch wurmte. Sie gingen schweigend weiter. Inzwischen waren sie schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen und Harry lief der Schweiß in Strömen über den Körper. Immerhin hatte er noch seine komplette Schuluniform, samt Umhang an.

Er bleib stehen und begann sich erst mal auszuziehen. „Was soll denn das werden wenn´s fertig ist?", fragte er Slytherin, dem es auch nicht anders ging als Harry. Er wollte sich jedoch keine blöße geben.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir so geht, aber mir ist heiß und ich habe nicht vor an einem Hitzschlag zu sterben, also zeihe ich mir was aus", erwiderte er angesprochene. Nach und nach fielen der Umhang, der Pullover und die Krawatte zu Boden. Es folgten Schuhe und Strümpfe. Dann krempelte er noch die Ärmel seines Hemdes und die Hosenbeine nach oben und atmete dann erleichtert auf. „Ahh, schon viel besser", meinte er.

„Du solltest da auch machen", fügte er noch hinzu. Draco überlegte eine Weile, dann begann auch er sich auszuziehen. Harry packte derweilen die Sachen in den Umhang und knotete ihn zu einem Bündel zusammen. Draco tat das gleiche. „Du solltest dir noch was aus den Kopf setzten", empfahl Harry dem Blonden. „Warum denn?", fragte dieser zurück. „Weil du so helle Haut und Haare hast und ich dich nicht tragen werde, wenn du einen Sonnenstich bekommst2, erklärte er.

„Ach ja, und was ist mit dir, soviel ich weiß zieht Schwarz die Sonne an, du könntest also genauso gut einen Sonnenstich bekommen", gab der Blonde zurück. „O.k, ich muss dir recht geben." Mit diesen Worten riss er den Ärmel seines Hemden heraus und band ihn sich um den Kopf. „Du siehst einfach bescheuert damit aus", kicherte der Slytherin. Ohne darauf zu achten machte Harry das gleiche mit dem anderen Ärmel und band diesen einem verdutzten Draco um den Kopf. „So, jetzt siehst du genauso bescheuert aus, können wir jetzt weiter?", fragt Harry grinsend.

„Meinetwegen", antwortete dieser knapp. Die Landschaft veränderte sich langsam. Immer wieder lagen nun auch größere Felsen am Strand, an einigen Stellen, mussten sie sogar drüberklettern, aber von Wasser oder von anderen Menschen war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Harry war inzwischen ziemlich durstig und auch dem Slytherin schien es nicht besser zu gehen. „Können wir mal eine Pause machen?", fragte dieser nach weitern zwei Stunden Fußmarsch und ließ sich unter eine Palme plumpsen.

Harry nickte nur und setzte sich neben ihn in den Sand. „Was ist wenn wir kein Wasser finden?", wollte der Blonde wissen. „Dann sind wir ganz schön angeschissen", erklärte Harry und stand auf. „Ich kann noch nicht weiter, meine Füße brauch noch eine Weile", motzte der Slytherin. „Ich muss mal", erwiderte der Gryffindor und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht. Draco zog die Knie an und legte seinen Kopf drauf, womit hatte er das verdient? Ausgerechnet mit Potter saß er auf dieser Insel fest, hatten sie überhaupt eine Chance gefunden zu werden? Es wusste ja niemand, auf welcher Insel sie gelandet waren und dann auch noch ohne Zauberstab, sie waren echt am Arsch.

Draco schaute aufs Meer und grübelte. Dann fiel ihm auf, das Potter schon viel zu lange weg war. Für´s pinkeln brauchte man doch keine 20 Minuten. „Hey Potter, hast du dich verlaufen?", rief er in die Richtung, in die der Gryffindor verschwunden war. Er bekam keine Antwort. „Hallo, das ist nicht witzig, komm raus oder ich komm rein", versuchte er es wieder, doch es kam nichts. „So ein mist, jetzt ist der Idiot auch noch verschwunden", maulte er und überlegte, ob er ihm hinterhergehen sollte.

Er war schon fast am Waldrand, als einige Meter weiter vorne Harry herausgestolpert kam. „Wo warst du den so lange!", schrie er den Gryffindor an. Der grinste nur und hielt Draco einige Früchte hin. „Was ist das ?", fragte der Blonde misstrauisch. „Mangos", erklärte Harry. Er setzte sich hin, und begann mit den Zähnen die Schale abzumachen. Draco setzte sich auch wieder und sah ihm dabei zu. Ohne etwas zu sagen reichte er dem Slytherin die geschälte Frucht. „Und das kann man wirklich Essen?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Du kannst auch gerne weiter Hunger und Durst haben2, erwiderte Harry und biss demonstrativ in die tropfende Frucht. „Hmm, lecker", schwärmte er. Der Slytherin sprang über seine Schatten, nahm die Frucht entgegen und biss hinein. Es schmeckte wirklich köstlich und er aß gierig alles auf. „Da sind noch mehr, wir können uns einige mitnehmen, wir wissen schließlich nicht, wann wir wieder was finden", meinte Harry.

Der Slytherin stimmte zu und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg. Sobald sie im Wald waren, herrschten andere Geräusche wie am Strand, wo man nur das Rauschen der Welle hören konnte. Draco konnte verschiedenste Vogelstimmen ausmachen und noch einige andere Schreie von Tieren, die er sich lieber nicht Vorstellen wollte. Der Mangobaum stand nicht weit weg und die hoben die reifen Früchte auf und verstauten sie in ihren Umhängen.

„Wir sollten lieber wieder an den Strand gehen, ich finde es hier drinnen unheimlich", gab der Blonde offen zu. Harry war verwundert, dass der ach so eingebildete Ich-bin-was-besseres-als-ihr-Malfoy. Angst hatte, aber ihm war selber etwas mulmig in dem unbekannten Dschungel und sie gingen wieder in Richtung Strand.

„Was lebt denn alles so auf einsamen Inseln?", wollte der Blonde von Harry wissen. „Das kommt darauf an, wo wir gelandet sind. Es gibt Inseln, da gibt es keine größeren Raubtiere, nur Schlangen und allerlei anderes Kleingetier. Auf größeren gibt es aber auch Großkatzen, wir Panther oder so was in der Richtung", erzählte Harry.

Sie waren inzwischen schon wieder ein Stück weit gelaufen und die Felsen wurden immer größer. Sie zogen ihre Schuhe wieder an und kletterten darüber. Plötzlich schrie Harry erfreut auf. „Hey Draco, das vorne ist ein kleiner Fluss!" Sie kletterten schnell über die Felsen und rannten auf den etwa 3 m breiten Wasserlauf zu. Harry kniete sich hin und probierte das Wasser. „Eindeutig Süßwasser", erklärte er und spritze Draco nass. „Hey lass das!", rief der Blonde doch seine Augen blitzten. Sie tranken beide und Harry steckte seinen ganzen Kopf unter Wasser um sich abzukühlen.

Draco machte das gleiche und es war ihm auf einmal egal, dass seine Frisur dadurch völlig zerstört wurde. Schlimmer als eh schon konnte er gar nicht aussehen. „Ich schlage vor wir folgen dem Wasserlauf ins Innere der Insel und sehen uns dort mal um, wenn wir nichts finden sollten bis es dunkel wird, dann gehen wir zurück an den Strand und bauen uns hier bei den Felsen ein kleines Nachtlager", erklärte Harry.

Der Slytherin musste zugeben, dass die Idee gut war und so folgten sie dem Flüsschen ins Inselinnere. Am Ufer konnten sie gut laufen und nach einer Stunde eröffnete sich vor ihnen eine Lichtung. Harry blieb erstaunt von dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot stehen und Draco lief direkt in ihn hinein. „Potter, was..." fing er an, doch dann verschlug es auch ihm die Sprache. Sie standen vor einem kleinen See, der von einem ca. 10 m hohen Wasserfall gespeist wurde. In Terrassenförmigen Kaskaden, bahnte sich das Wasser den weg in den See.

„Wow, das ist wunderschön", sagte Harry hingerissen und auch der Slytherin musste zugeben, dass er noch nie etwas ähnliches gesehen hatte. Sie liefen vorsichtig um den See herum, der von Felsen eingerahmt war. Harry setzte sich auf einen und ließ seinen Blick über den Wasserfall gleiten. Das kühle Wasser lud direkt zum baden ein und so fing er an sich auszuziehen. „Was machst du denn jetzt schon wieder, hier ist es doch nicht mehr so heiß wie am Strand", verlangte Draco zu erfahren.

„Ich gehe schwimmen", erklärte Harry grinsend und Draco musste bei dem Anblick dem sich ihm bot schlucken. Harry hatte sich bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und der Slytherin musste feststellen, das Harry wirklich heiß aussah. Er war zwar zierlich, doch er hatte Muskeln an genau den richtigen stellen, außerdem war sein Hintern wirklich nicht zu verachten. Draco erschrak als er bemerkte, dass sich bei diesem Anblick etwas in seine unteren Regionen rührte.

_Scheiße, das ist Potter_!, dachte er, doch er konnte einfach seine Blick nicht abwenden, was Harry natürlich auffiel. Er fing an zu grinsen und sprang dann ins Wasser. Erst jetzt wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er versuchte, das Bild das sich ihm eben geboten hatte zu vergessen.

„Hey Draco, komm rein das Wasser ist einfach herrlich", rief Harry. Draco registrierte, dass der Gryffindor ihn gerade mit dem Vornahmen angesprochen hatte und grinste. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlimm, mit Harry auf dieser einsamen Insel festzusitzen. Er zog sich ebenfalls aus und nun war es der Gryffindor, der den Körper seines Erzfeindes genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Was er sah ließ ihn auch nicht gerade kalt. Der Blonde hatte einen Wahnsinnskörper. Seine Bauchmuskeln waren gut definiert und seine Haut schimmerte Elfenbeinfarben. Harry war sich sicher, noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Draco stellte sich auch auf den Felsen und macht einen perfekten Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Er taucht eine Weile und kam dann genau vor dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder nach oben. „Die Idee war nicht schlecht Potter", grinste der Slytherin. „Oh, welche Ehre dies gerade aus deinem Mund zu hören, sonst lässt du kein gutes Haar an mir", erwiderte Harry und grinste ebenfalls. „Man kann seine Meinung ja auch mal ändern", meinte der Blonde.

Draco drehte sich um und schwamm eine Weile. Der Gryffindor machte es ihm nach. Als sie fast auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren, rief Draco plötzlich. „Hey Potter, siehst du das gleiche wie ich?", aufgeregt deutete er ans Ufer, wo man eindeutig einen Hügel mit einer Tür ausmachen konnte. „Ich sehe es, was ist das?", fragte Harry. „Mann woher soll ich denn das Wissen, du bist hier der Muggelexperte", antwortete Draco.

Sie waren inzwischen am Ufer angekommen und stiegen aus dem Wasser. Langsam näherten sie sich dem Hügel. Die Tür war eindeutig aus Stahl und mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert. Dieses war allerdings schon ziemlich verrostet. Auf der Tür standen komische Schriftzeichen. „Was steht denn da?", wollte der Blonde wissen. „Keine Ahnung, es sieht aus wie Chinesische Schriftzeichen", erwiderte Harry und sah sich das Schloss genauer an. Dan hob er einen Stein auf und schlug damit auf das Schloss. Es fiel mit einem klirren auf den Boden. Dann zog er vorsichtig die Tür auf.

Es knarrte ziemlich laut und er musste sich anstrengen sie aufzubekommen. „Malfoy, würdest du mir vielleicht mal helfen?", fragte er. „Ich überlege noch ob du da gerade das richtige machst", erwiderte der Blonde. „Was soll denn daran falsch sein, so wie das aussieht, war schon Jahrelang keiner mehr hier, außerdem bin ich neugierig, vielleicht finden wir ja was, was wir brauchen könnten", erklärte Harry. Draco überlegte eine Weile, dann packte er aber doch mit an.

Zu zweit schafften sie es, die Tür soweit aufzumachen, dass sie in Innere schauen konnten. Sie sahen allerdings nur einen dunklen Gang aus Beton. „Und was jetzt?", fragte Draco. „Wir gehen rein und sehen uns um", erwiderte der Gryffindor und machte ein paar Schritte bevor er sich umdrehte. „Angst Malfoy?", fragte er grinsend. „Nie im Leben, Potter", gab dieser zurück.

Er folgte ihm langsam. Es wurde immer dunkler und sie konnten gerade noch erkennen, das sich der Gang aufteilte. „Ohne Licht brauchen wir gar nicht weiter zu gehen", erklärte der Slytherin. Harry sah sich um, er konnte ein Stück den Gang rauf gerade noch einen Schrank erkennen. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang dorthin und versuchte ihn zu öffnen. Er war nicht verschlossen und er öffnete ihn. „Was machst du da?", fragte Draco. „Ich habe einen Schrank gefunden, vielleicht ist ja etwas brauchbares drin", erklärte er und tastete herum.

„Na wer sagt es denn!", rief er kurze Zeit erfreut auf und leuchtete dann Draco mit einer Taschenlampe voll ins Gesicht. „Spinnst du Potter, jetzt sehe ich gar nichts mehr", fluchte dieser. „Sorry, wird gleich wieder", sagte Harry und leuchtete in den Schrank. „Komm her, da ist einiges drin was wir brauchen können", meinte er dann noch. Der Slytherin kam näher und lugte in den Schrank. Harry hatte inzwischen den Inhalt durchwühlt und hielt Draco eine Plane und zwei volle Petroleumlampen hin.

Er fand auch noch ein Beil, Streichhölzer und ein Jagdmesser. „Was willst du denn damit?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. „Na wir müssen uns doch für heute Nacht einen Unterschlupf bauen, da können wir das gebrauchen", erklärte er. „Oder willst du hier drin schlafen?", fügte er hinzu. Draco lief bei der Vorstellung ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Nein, auf keinen Fall, wer weiß was noch alles hier drin ist", sagte er schnell.

Harry leuchtete den Gang rauf und runter. Es gingen mehrere Türen ab. Er ging auf die erste zu, diese war allerdings verschlossen. Auch die nächste war zu. Bei der letzten hatte er Glück. Vorsichtig machte er sie auf. In diesem Raum befanden sich vier Stockbetten, allerdings ohne irgendwelches Bettzeug oder Matratzen und acht Spindschränke. Draco, der ihm gefolgt war öffnete einen. Er war leer. Ebenso die nächsten. Im Vorletzten fanden sie dann aber mehrere Schlafsäcke. Er freut nahm Draco zwei raus und klemmte sie unter den Arm.

„Das Problem mit dem schlafen hätten wir geklärt, jetzt müssten wir nur noch was zu Essen finden", meinte er. „Auch wenn hier irgendwo was sein sollte, dann ist es bestimmt nicht mehr genießbar", erwiderte Harry. Sie gingen zusammen wieder raus und liefen nun in die andere Richtung. Auch hier waren fast alle Türen verschlossen. Bei der vorletzten hatten sie dann wieder Glück.

So wie es aussah, war dies einmal eine Küche gewesen. Sie durchsuchten sämtliche Schränke, leider ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich jubelte Harry laut. „Hey Draco, ich hab was zu Essen gefunden", rief er aus. Der Slytherin ging zu ihm hin und seine Augen blitzten erfreut auf. In einem großen Schrank standen mehrere Dosen, die anscheinend Essen enthielten, allerdings waren auch hier überall diese komischen Schriftzeichen drauf. Sie fanden auch mehrere Kartons, in denen sie eingeschweißtes Knäckebrot fanden. „Wenigstens verhungern werden wir vorerst nicht", meinte Harry. Sie packten einige Dosen und andere Sachen in die Schlafsäcke und gingen hinaus.

Draco öffnete die letzte Tür, Harry leuchtete hinein und blieb erstaunt an der Tür stehen. Der Raum war voll mit vielen Technischen Geräten und Monitoren. „Für was ist das alles?", fragte der Blonde. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, vielleicht war das mal einen Art Militärstation", sagte er. „Und was ist eine Militärstation?" „Weißt du, auch Muggel führen Kriege, dafür brauchen sie solche Sachen um z.B. den Gegner zu überwachen", versuchte er zu erklären.

Draco verstand das ganze nicht und ihm war inzwischen ziemlich kalt. Sie hatten ja nur ihre nassen Unterhosen an. „Wir sollten wieder raus gehen, mir ist kalt", sagte er deswegen auch zu Harry. „Du hast recht, wir können uns ja morgen hier noch mal umsehen", meinte er und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Als sie wieder nach draußen kamen, stellten sie fest, das es schon fast dunkel war. „Draco schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach sechs. Sie gingen schnell um den See zu ihren Sachen und zogen sich wieder an. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden. „Warum wird es denn hier so schnell dunkel?", wollte Draco wissen. „Wir sind wahrscheinlich aus einer Insel in der Nähe des Äquators, da gibt es keine lange Dämmerung", mutmaßte Harry. Draco war erstaunt, was der Gryffindor so alles wusste.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Wir sollten uns möglichst schnell einen Platz für die Nacht suchen und ein Feuer machen", meinte der Gryffindor. Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe die Gegend ab. Draco schaute mit und deutete auf eine kleine Höhle unter einem Felsen in der Nähe des Wasserfalles. Sie gingen hin und schauten sich die Sache mal näher an. Die Nische war gerade hoch genug, das man darin stehen konnte und war etwa 3 Meter tief. Sie legten ihre Sachen in eine Ecke.

Harry wies Draco an, Holz zu sammeln und gab ihm die Taschenlampe. Er selber zündete eine Petroleumlampe an suchte nach größeren Stämmen. Diese lehnte er an den Felsen und verschloss somit den Großteil. Zum Schluss warf er noch die Plane drüber und schon hatten sie eine einigermaßen geschützte Schlafstätte. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als er wieder kam.

„Wo hast du denn das gelernt?", fragt er neugierig. „Ich habe als Kind und in den Ferien bei meinen Verwandten immer viel gelesen. Mein Cousin hatte viele Bücher, in die er aber nie reinschaute, also bekam sie ich. Außerdem habe ich den Sommer über viel fern gesehen", erklärte er. Draco hatte inzwischen das Holz zu einem Lagerfeuer aufgeschichtet und Harry zeigte ihm, wie man es mit einem Streichholz anzündete. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie vor einem wärmenden Feuer, denn die Nacht war ganz schön kalt geworden.

Sie öffneten ein Paket von dem Brot, es war zwar ziemlich hart, aber genießbar. Außerdem schälte Harry noch eine Mango und teilte sie mit Draco. Als sie gegessen hatten, fing Harry an zu gähnen, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. „Ich glaub ich geh schlafen", erklärte er. „Wir müssen aber erst noch Blätter oder so was sammeln, oder willst du dich auf den Felsen legen", meinte der Blonde grinsend.

Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht, musste aber schmunzeln. Ein Malfoy war eben etwas komfortableres gewohnt. Sie standen beide auf und suchten unter den Bäumen nach trockenen Blättern. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie eine weiche Unterlage, auf die Draco noch seinen Umhang legte. „So, jetzt ist es einigermaßen gemütlich", erklärte dieser.

Sie rollten die Schlafsäcke aus und krochen hinein. Das Feuer war inzwischen ziemlich herunter gebrannt und es wurde kalt. Harry versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen zu rollen, doch er fror trotzdem. Dem Slytherin schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er drehte sich dauernd von einer Seite auf die andere. Harry nahm seine ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Draco, mir ist kalt, könnten wir vielleicht...ich meine...wenn wir zu zweit...?", fing er an. Der Slytherin drehte sich zu ihm um. Zum Glück war es dunkel den Harry war ziemlich rot geworden. „Was genau willst du, Potter", hörte er den Blonden fragen. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir nicht zusammen in einem Schlafsack schlafen könnten, dann wäre es wesentlich wärmer", sagte er schnell.

Draco sagte erst mal nichts und Harry wollte sich gerade wieder herumdrehen, als der hörte wie ein Reißverschluss aufgezogen wurde. „Rutsch rüber", vernahm er Dracos Stimme. Harry schälte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und kroch zu dem Slytherin. Er legte sich neben ihn und machte den Schlafsack wieder zu. Da dieser eigentlich nur für eine Person gedacht war, war es natürlich recht eng und sie mussten unweigerlich nah zusammen rutschen.

Harry legte noch seinen Schlafsack über sie und kuschelte sich dann an Dracos Rücken. „Aber weh du fummelst", knurrte der Blonde, was Harry zum grinsen brachte. „Ich versuche mein Bestes", gab er zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren eingeschlafen.

Tbc

Na was sagt ihr, „Lost" läst grüßen lach . Doch ich kann die beiden süßen ja nicht erfrieren und verhungern lassen.

Wenn´s euch gefallen hat, freue ich mich über Reviews.

Bis nächste Woche, Pat


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwards, Zaubertrankklasse, ca

Hallo ihr Süßen,

Danke für die Kommi´s ich freu mich wenn sie euch gefällt.

Auch wenn der Wunsch geäußert wurde die Geschichte länger zu machen, sie ist schon fertig. Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte wie gut sie ankommt, dann hätte ich sie etwas länger gemacht, doch ursprünglich sollte es ja nur ein Oneshot werden. lach

So nun will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Warnung: Lemon! für Leser unter 18 Jahren nicht geeignet!

Eure Pat

3. Unfall, oder doch nicht?

Hogwarts, Zaubertrankklasse, ca. 11 Stunden vorher:

„NEEEIIINN, NICHTS WÜNSCHEN!!", schrie Professor Snape, doch es war zu spät, vor seine Augen verschwanden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Die ganze Klasse starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle an der vor wenigen Sekunden noch die beiden Jungen gestanden hatte.

„Krass Mann, wo sind die denn hin?", fragte Ron, der als erstes seine Sprache wiederfand. „Keinen Ahnung", antwortete ein verstörter Blaise. Dann sah er zum Tränkemeister. Dieser war kalkweiß im Gesicht und schien wie erstarrt. „Äh, Professor, was ist passiert und wo sind denn die Beiden", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Er erschien zu erwachen. „Ich weiß es nicht Granger, gehen sie mir aus dem Weg!", fuhr er sie an und ging zu Ron, packte diesen hart an der Schulter und brüllte los.

„Was hat sich Mr Malfoy gewünscht?", Ron wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Er hat sich gewünscht, das Potter auf eine einsame Insel soll", sagte jemand neben Ron. Der Lehrer ließ den rothaarigen los und starrte Blaise an, der das gesagt hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten und er wurde noch weißer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Sie packen jetzt ihre Sachen und gehen zur nächsten Stunde", zischte er leise. „Und was ist mit Draco und Potter?", wollte Blaise wissen. „Dass Mr Zabini, kann ich ihnen auch nicht beantworten", erwiderte er kalt, drehte sich um und ließ seine erschütterten Schüler einfach stehen.

Er lief schnellstens ins Büro des Schulleiters, unterwegs murmelte er etwas das sich so anhörte wie: ...dummer Junge...wie kann er sich das wünschen...grrrr!", Er stürmte ohne zu klopfen in Dumbledores Büro und fing gleich an: „Albus, wir haben ein großes Problem..." „Was ist denn Severus?", fragte dieser. „Ich habe heute mit der 7. Klassen den Trank der Wünsche gebraut, in Teamarbeit. Mr. Malfoy und Potter waren eigentlich fertig, als plötzlich ihr Kessel explodierte. Sie beiden haben sich natürlich wieder in die Haare bekommen und da hat Draco den Wunsch ausgesprochen, Potter solle doch auf eine einsame Insel verschwinden...", erklärte er schnell.

Der Schulleiter sah in das entsetzte Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Da haben wir wirklich ein Problem..."

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem markerschütternden Schrei und wurde fast zerquetscht als Draco sich gegen ihn drückte. „Wasissnloss?", versuchte er zu sagen und schob Draco ein wenig von sich weg. „Ein Tier...!!", keifte dieser los und versuchte panisch über Harry drüber zu rutschen, was angesichts des engen Schlafsackes nicht gelang. „Malfoy beruhig dich..", schrie er den Slytherin an und versuchte an Draco vorbei einen Blick auf das Tier zu werfen. Als er sah, um was es sich handelte, begann er zu lachen.

„Mensch Dray, das ist ein Affe, die tun nichts!", kicherte er los. „Woher soll ich denn das wissen!", knurrte der Blonde beleidigt und rutschte ein Stück von Harry runter. Der Affe hatte sich angesichts des Geschreis davongemacht. „Seit wann nennst du mich eigentlich beim Vornamen", scharrte der Slytherin dann Malfoylike.

„Ich finde es passender, immerhin sind wir hier nur zu zweit, schlafen in einem Schlafsack und ich will dich nicht dauernd Malfoy nenne, ich finde Draco viel schöner", erwidere Harry und merkte, dass er leicht rot wurde. „O.k Po...äh Harry, solange wir hier sind reden wir uns mit Vornahmen an", antwortete Draco und gab ihm die Hand. Harry schlug ein. Draco lag immer noch halb auf ihm drauf, was in ihm ein ungewohntes, aber gutes Gefühl hervorrief. _Äh gutes Gefühl,... Malfoy...auf mir...falsch!! _ schrie Harrys Verstand, doch sein Körper reagierte leider anders. Er merkte das sich etwas in seiner Leistengegend rührte.

„Du Draco, könntest du vielleicht von mir runter...?", sagte er schnell. „Warum..?", fragte Draco mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen. „Ähh...weil ich aufs Clo muss?", versuchte er die Situation zu überspielen.

„Ach so, ich dachte schon du hast eine Morgenlatte wegen mir!", gab dieser frech zurück, rutschte dann aber von Harry runter, nicht ohne sich an dessen Erregung zu reiben. Harry stöhnte leicht auf und Draco kicherte als er sah wie rot Harry geworden war. „Süß, du wirst rot", kommentierte er.

_Häh...hat Malfoy gerade gesagt das ich süß bin? Ich glaub der war gestern zu lange in der Sonne!_ dachte sich Harry, zog so schnell wie möglich den Reißverschluss auf und krabbelte heraus. Draco ließ seinen Blick verführerisch über den Körper des Gryffindors gleiten und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Du hattest übrigens recht, dein Hinter sieht wirklich umwerfend aus", rief er Harry hinterher.

Dieser verschwand schnell ein Stück im Wald und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. _Was war nur mit Malfoy los, man könnte meinen, er will was von mir_. fragte sich Harry und stöhnte leicht, als er an den sündigen Körper des Slytherins dachte. Er hatte vorgestern nämlich eindeutig gelogen, als er Ron und Hermine sagte, das er nichts von Malfoy wollte. Seit er wusste, dass er nicht auf Mädchen stand, war ihm der Blonde Slytherin immer wieder durchs Gehirn gewandert. Ja, genau so sollte sein Freund aussehen, nur blöd, das es ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind war auf den er da abfuhr.

Aber vielleicht hatten sie doch eine Chance sich besser kennen zu lernen, immerhin saßen sie hier fest und konnten nicht weg. Harry hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. Er pinkelte schnell und ging dann wieder zurück.

Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte wieder Feuer gemacht. In einer der Kisten hatten sie auch Kaffeepulver gefunden und da sie auch an Geschirr gedacht hatten, kochte bereits Wasser über dem Feuer. „Ich wollte dich schon suchen gehen", sagte Draco grinsend. „Willst du einen Kaffee? Es gibt allerdings nur schwarzen", fügte er hinzu.

„Gerne, ich trinke ihn immer schwarz", erwiderte Harry. „Na da haben wir ja den gleichen Geschmack", meinte der Slytherin. Sie tranken schweigend den Kaffee und aßen ein wenig Brot. „Was machen wir den heute?", wollte Draco dann wissen. „Ich denke wir sollten eine Hütte unten am Strand bauen, falls ein Schiff in diese Gegend kommt sehen wir es. Außerdem sollten wir einen großen Holzstapel aufrichten um auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, wenn denn eines kommt", erklärte Harry.

„Wie lange denkst du brauchen sie, bis sei uns gefunden haben", wollte er dann noch wissen. „Keine Ahnung, es gibt bestimmt Tausende einsame Inseln, wo sollen sie denn bitte schön zu suchen anfangen?", gab Harry ein wenig resigniert zurück. Draco wurde auch sehr nachdenklich. „Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum unser Kessel eigentlich explodiert ist. Der Trank hat genauso ausgesehen wie er sollte und wenn du..." „Ich habe nichts gemacht, ehrlich", verteidigte sich Harry gleich.

„Ich glaub dir ja", sagte Draco. „Und warum hast du mich dann gleich so angefahren?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach. „Na weil du eben Potter bist, ich schlecht geschlafen hatte und du eben in der Nähe warst", gab der Blonde grinsend zurück. _Na wenigstes einmal ist er ehrlich_. dachte Harry.

„Das hilft uns jetzt bei unserem Problem auch nicht weiter", sagte Draco dann. „Das stimmt, wir können echt nur hoffen, das ein Schiff oder ein Flugzeug vorbeikommt, oder das die Insel doch nicht unbewohnt ist", meinte Harry darauf und stand auf. „Wir sollten uns an die Arbeit machen, das wird heute ein langer Tag", erklärte er und sie packten alle Sachen zusammen.

Am Strand suchten sie sich erst mal einen geeigneten Platz für eine Hütte, das war gar nicht so einfach. Es durfte nicht zu nah am Meer sein, wegen der Wellen, Im Dschungel sollte es aber auch nicht sein. Schließlich fand Harry ca. 100 m von dem Fluss entfernt einen großen Baum mit vielen dicken Ästen in niedriger Höhe. „Meinst du wir schaffen es ein Baumhaus zu bauen?", fragt er den Blonden.

„Wenn du mir sagst wie du dir das vorstellst?", erwiderte Draco. Harry erklärte es ihm. „Da brauchen wir aber ganz schön viel Holz", meinte dieser dann, „doch zu schaffen wäre es", fügte er noch hinzu. „O.k. dann mal los", sagte Harry und sie gingen erst einmal im Dschungel geeignetes Holz suchen.

Sie schleppten den ganzen Vormittag Unmengen von kleineren Stämmen aus dem Wald und unter den Baum. Mittags machten sie eine von den Dosen auf, die zu ihrer Überraschung Roastbeef enthielt. Zusammen mit dem Brot ergab das eine recht ordentliche Mahlzeit. Nach dem Essen gingen sie noch mal in den Bunker und schauten sich genauer um. Sie fanden einen Kanister Petroleum, mehrere Rollen Seil und sogar Hammer und Nägel. Sie brachen die anderen Türen auf, doch sie fanden nichts weiter als leere Regale oder Schränke. Sie nahmen auch noch so viele Vorräte mit wie sie tragen konnten.

Den Rest des Nachmittags arbeiteten sie an ihrem Baumhaus. Es stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, wie sie anfangs dachten, doch immer wieder fanden sie eine Lösung. Es wurde schon dunkel, als sie die Plane als provisorisches Dach über die Plattform spannten. Sie wuschen sich im Fluss, aßen noch schnell ein paar Früchte und legten sich dann völlig erledigt schlafen.

Sie kochen wieder zusammen in eine Schlafsack und deckten sich mit dem anderen zu. Harry lag auf der Seite und diesmal was es Draco, der sich von hinten an ihn herankuschelte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, das wir einmal so harmonisch zusammen arbeiten können", sagte der Blonde leise. „Wenn mir das Vorgesten jemand gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich denjenigen ausgelacht", erwiderte Harry.

„Gute Nacht Harry", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr. „Gute Nacht Draco", erwiderte Harry ebenso leise.

Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters, 13 Uhr des selben Tages:

„Wie zum Teufel finden wir die beiden!", fragte Professor McGonagall nun schon mindestens zum fünften Mal. „Ich hab keine Ahnung Minerva", zischte Snape genervt zurück. Die letzten drei Stunden hatte er sich die Frage bestimmt schon hundert Mal gestellt. Wie konnte sein Patenkind so dumm sein und einen Wunsch aussprechen kurz nachdem er quasi im Wunschtrank gebadet hatte und dann auch noch einen so idiotischen!!

Er hätte es ja noch verstanden, das er Potter auf den Mond gewünscht hätte, obwohl, von da würden sie auf keinen Fall mehr lebend wieder kommen. Und warum hatte er Potter dann auch noch festgehalten? Draco war sehr gut in Zaubertränke, er hatte gewusst, das er mit verschwinden würde! Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein irrer Gedanke, was wenn es Draco...Nein! sein Patenkind hatte das bestimmt nicht mit Absicht gemacht...aber wenn doch?

Er stöhnte auf, das war aber vielleicht die einzige Erklärung für die Kesselexplosion. Er würde sich mal genauer mit Blaise Zabini unterhalten müssen. „Albus, du entschuldigst mich? Ich muss mit Mr. Zabini reden", sagte er und war auch schon auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Dort ging er direkt in da Zimmer von Draco bestem Freund. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als der die Stimme seines Hauslehrers vernahm. „Mr. Zabini, ich habe eine Frage an sie und ich wünsche, das sie mir die ehrlich beantworten!", sagte er in einem Ton der keine Widerspruch duldete. Blaise konnte nur eingeschüchtert nicken.

„Sie sind doch der beste Freund meines Patenkindes und ich Frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum der Kessel explodiert ist, der Trank war fertig, doch was ich eigentlich wissen will ist, besteht die Möglichkeit,...ich meine kann es sein das Draco auf..." _Gott ist das peinlich, ich frage gerade einen Schüler ob mein Patenkind eventuell auf Potter abfährt._ dachte er sich.

Blaise verstand kein Wort. „Sir?", fragte er vorsichtig. Snape riss sich zusammen. „Mr. Zabini, kann es sein, das Draco an..._Potter_...interessiert ist?" _So jetzt war es raus_. Der Angesprochene wurde rot und senkte den Blick. „Ähh...kann sein..", lautete seine Antwort. Snape stöhnte auf, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren gerade wahr geworden. Doch vielleicht war der Umstand für sie ja dann nicht schlecht, dann konnte sie Draco ja auch wieder per Zauber zurück bringen.

Anscheinend hatte er laut gedacht, denn Blaise wollte etwas sagen. „Sir, es ist glaub ich nicht so einfach", sagte dieser. „Was meinen sie Zabini?", wollte Snape wissen. „Äh...Draco er hat...äh...keinen Zauberstab", erklärte der Slytherin. „WAS!!" schrie der Professor. „Draco steckt in Zaubertränke seinen Zauberstab immer in die Tasche, da hab ich ihn auch vorhin gefunden", erklärte Blaise. „Merlin wie dumm kann man nur sein!", rief Snape aus. „dann können wir nur hoffen, das Potter nicht auch so dumm ist", knurrte er. Blaise wurde noch ein wenig kleiner. „Doch ist er...Granger hat seinen Zauberstab auch in seiner Tasche gefunden", sagte er leise. Den Schrei, den der Professor dann ausstieß, konnte man im ganzen Kerker hören...

Harry erwacht am nächsten Morgen als ihn die Sonne an der Nase kitzelte. Er wollte sich bewegen, merkte aber, dass Draco ihn so fest umschlungen hatte, dass das nicht ging. Er blieb ruhig liegen und genoss das Gefühl so gehalten zu werden. Wie sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten danach gesehnt, leider war es Malfoy, der ihn da umarmte und nicht sein Freund_. Aber was noch nicht war?_

_Nein, Malfoy war nicht schwul, oder doch? Ob er ihn mal fragen sollte? _Harry grinste bei der Vorstellung von Dracos Blick, wenn er ihn fragen würde, ob er schwul wäre.

Draco bewegte sich, anscheinend wachte er langsam auf. „Grrr,... mach das Licht aus, ich will noch schlafen!", hörte er der Blonden knurren und er kuschelte sich noch näher an den Gryffindor. Harry spürte dessen Männlichkeit an seinem Hintern, und die war eindeutig erregt! Was sollte er jetzt machen? Liegen bleiben und so tun als ob er noch schlafen würde, oder sollte er die initiative ergreifen?

Die Antwort wurde ihn abgenommen als Draco anfing, ihn über den Bauch zu streicheln. Harry verspannte sich. Was ging den jetzt ab? „Hmmm...du riechst gut", hörte er die Stimme von Malfoy hinter sich, der seine Nase in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte. „Ähh...Draco...was wird das wenn´s fertig ist?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, als er spürte wie dessen Hand unter sein Hemd wanderte.

Der Slytherin war plötzlich hellwach und zog schnell seine Hand weg. „Potter...", donnerte er los. „Was ist, du hast mich befummelt", verteidigte sich Harry gleich. „Ich dachte du wärst jemand anders", erwiderte der Blonde schnell. _Tja, das hätte ich mir ja denken können, war schon sehr unwahrscheinlich, das ausgerechnet Malfoy was von ihm wollte_. „So, an wen denn?", wollte er dann doch wissen_. Mist, was sag ich jetzt, kann ja schlecht zugeben das ich genau gewusst habe das es er ist. _„Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte er schnell und versuchte Harry nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Deshalb konnte er auch nicht den enttäuschten Blick des Gryffindor sehen. „Wir sollten aufstehen, es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun", erklärte Harry und erhob sich. Draco seufzte leise_. Warum konnte er Harry nicht sagen das er ihn mochte? Ach ja genau, er hatte Angst, das dieser ihn auslachen würde._

Harry war schon unten und suchte Holz für ein Feuer. Draco schnappte sich den Wasserkessel und lief zum Fluss um frisches Wasser zu holen. Als er wieder kam brannte das Feuer schon. Er stellte den Kessel drauf und suchte den Kaffee und ein Päckchen von dem Brot.

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen Fische zu fangen, auf Dauer können wir uns nicht nur aus den Dosen ernähren", meinte Harry. „Auf was für eine Aufenthaltesdauer stellst du dich denn ein?", fragte Draco ein wenig besorgt. „Na ja, wie schon gesagt, wenn uns nicht zufällig ein Schiff oder ein Flugzeug entdeckt, könnte es schon ein wenig dauern", erwiderte dieser.

„Weißt du wie man angelt?", fragte der Blonde. „Na ja, man nimmt eine langen Stecken, bindet eine Schnur hin und hält sie ins Wasser?", antwortet Harry und grinste. „Und du meinst sie beißen dann einfach so rein?", witzelte Draco und in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Sarkasmus mit doch er grinste. „Wir können ja untern was dranhängen, was sie anlockt", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Ne Mango?", fragte Draco und tat so als ob er das ernst meinte. „Na klar, wir können auch gleich eine Dose hinhängen, vielleicht mögen das die Fische. Mann Dray, wir müssen schon was hintun was Fische fressen", erklärte Harry mit ernsthaftem Gesicht. Erst als er bemerkte, das Dracos Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten, wusste er das der Blonde ihn gerade verarschte.

Der konnte beim Anblick von Harrys Gesicht nicht anders und fing laut an zu lachen. Dieser fand das überhaupt nicht lustig und wollte Draco einen Hieb in die Seite verpassen. Draco hatte es aber kommen sehen und sprang schnell zur Seite. „Man Harry deine Reflexe waren aber auch schon besser2, sagte er immer noch lachend. „Na warte!", knurrte der Gryffindor und wollte sie auf den Blonden stürzen.

Dieser dachte gar nicht daran sich schnappen zu lassen und lief weg. Harry sprintete hinterher. Draco lachte als er dem Schwarzhaarigem davonlief. „Du kriegst mich ja doch nicht", rief er nach hinten. „Das werden wir ja sehen", erwiderte Harry und legte einen Zahn zu. Er musste zugeben, dass der Blonde wirklich schnell war, doch er dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben.. Er zog sein Tempo an und kam den Slytherin immer näher.

Draco war zwar schnell, doch langsam ging im die puste aus, er war so was nicht gewohnt. Harry kam immer näher schließlich hechtet er nach vorne und riss den Blonden von den Füssen. Draco fiel hin und Harry auf ihn drauf. Draco versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Harry lag schwer auf ihm und pinnte ihm die Hände neben seinem Kopf in den Sand. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry sah in die silbergrauen Seelenspiegel den Slytherin und verlor sich fast in ihnen. _Merlin, seine Augen sind einfach der Wahnsinn, warum ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen_. dachte sich Harry.

Draco erging es ähnlich. Er starrte in das leuchtende Smaragdgrün_. Seine Augen sind einfach wunderschön_. Sein Blick wanderte zu den roten Lippen des Gryffindor. Diese waren leicht geöffnet und Draco fragte sich gerade wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würden, als Harry seinen Kopf leicht senkte.

_Gott, ich muss ihn einfach küssen, ich will seine Lippen auf meinen spüren egal ob ich mich damit lächerlich mache oder nicht_. schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ohne zu zögern drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Slytherin. Der Kuss war mehr als sanft, doch Harry glaubte Tausende von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch zu fühlen.

Draco wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Harry Lippen auf seinen fühlten sich einfach so unglaublich gut an. Vorsichtig begann er zurück zu küssen. Er wollte mehr von Harry spüren. Dieser stöhnte leicht auf, als Draco begann seine Kuss zu erwidern. Er wurde mutiger und küssten nun den Blonden immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Zunge fuhr über die seidigen Lippen seines Gegenübers und baten um Einlass.

Draco glaubte vergehen zu müssen. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ Harrys Zunge ein. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten stöhnten beide auf. Stromstöße jagten durch ihre Körper. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Harry hatte Draco Hände losgelassen und streichelte nun über dessen Seiten.

Dracos Hand vergrub sich in den schwarzen Schopf des Gryffindor und die andere fuhr über dessen Rücken. Ihre Körper rieben aneinander und sie konnten die Erregung des jeweils anderen deutlich spüren. Harry bewegte sich leicht auf dem Slytherin und entlockten ihm damit ein heiseres Stöhnen. Dracos Hand war inzwischen auf Harrys Hintern angekommen und drückte den Gryffindor näher an sich. Nun stöhnte Harry in den Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten unter Dracos Hemd und streichelten die unglaublich weiche Haut. Der Slytherin schien zu verbrennen. Harrys Finger hinterließen glühende Spuren auf seiner Haut.

Er löste seine Hand von dessen Nacken und fuhr damit nach unten um ebenfalls unter das Hemd des Gryffindor zu gelangen. Harry glaubte sich im Himmel. Da lag er nun, auf seinem heimlichen Schwarm und diesem schien es eindeutig zu gefallen was er mit ihm machte. Er küssten den Blonden erneut leidenschaftlich und wanderte dann mit den Lippen weiter zu dessen Hals. Er leckte vorsichtig über die Halsschlagader, bevor er sich an dessen Schlüsselbein festsaugte.

Draco jagten heiße Schauer über den Körper, als Harry an seinem Hals entlang leckte. _Merlin fühlt sich das gut an, was Harry da mit mir macht. Ich hätte nie gedacht das es so erregend war eine Jungen zu küssen..., nein Harry zu küssen_.

Dieser wanderte weiter nach unten. Dracos Hemd war ein Stück offen und er küsste sanft jede freie Hautstelle. Draco wimmerte leise und drückte ihm sein Becken entgegen. Dessen Hose spannte sich um seine harte Männlichkeit und dem Gryffindor ging es nicht anders. Er bewegte sein Becken schneller, ohne damit aufzuhören Dracos Brust zu liebkosen.

Dieser wusste nicht, ob er gerade im Himmel oder in der Hölle war. Sein Körper wand sich unter den Berührungen des Schwarzhaarigen und er merkte, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Draco ließ seine Hände wieder nach unten wandern und glitt in die Hose des Gryffindors. Harry keuchte auf als der die Finger des Slytherins an seiner nackten Haut spürte. Er merkte das er sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen konnte.

„Dray...wenn...wir...so ..weitermachen...dann!", stöhnte er heiser. „Nicht...aufhören!", keuchte Draco zurück und zog den Gryffindor in einen weitern leidenschaftliche Kuss. _Nein, er wollte dieses Gefühl bis zu Ende auskosten, es fühlte sich genau richtig an_. Er bewegte sich heftiger unter Harry und er spürte, wie sich sein Unterleib zusammenzog. Mit einem heiseren Schrei überrollte ihn sein Orgasmus und er ergoss sich in seine Hose.

Als Harry das Lustvoll verzogene Gesicht des Slytherins sah und seine Lustschrei hörte war es auch um ihn geschehen. Wie eine gewaltige Woge schwappte der Höhepunkt über ihn und riss ihn über die Klippe. Er kam mit Dracos Namen auf den Lippen. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Blonden fallen und hörte dessen schnellen Herzschlag. Ihre Atmung ging immer noch schnell und sie beruhigten sich nur langsam...

Tbc.

Das war´s für heute. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Wenn ja bitte schreib ein Review. Das Finale Chap kommt pünktlich nächsten Sonntag und ist etwas länger.

Liebe Grüße bis bald Pat


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo,

Hallo ihr Süßen,

Heute kommt das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte und ihr werdet alle aufgeklärt. lach

Ich möchte mich für die netten Kommi´s bedanken die ich von euch bekommen habe. Danke an:

Elbenstein, Zissy und Reinadoreen

Wer nicht auf Slash steht, also liebe unter zwei Männern ist hier absolut falsch!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut, wie mir das schreiben gefallen hat.

4. Back to Hogwarts

„Was machst du nur mit mir?", fragte der Blonde leise und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. „Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen, die denke du hasst mich!", erwiderte dieser ebenso leise. „Ich hasse dich nicht, ich habe mich die ganzen Jahre hinter dieser Maske versteckt um mir nicht eingestehen zu müssen das ich nur neidisch auf dich und deine Freunde bin", erklärte ihm Draco. Harry richtete sich auf und sah seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind ins Gesicht.

„Warum warst du denn neidisch?", wollte dieser wissen. „Weil sie dich mochten und du ihr Freund warst, mir hast du aber damals die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und wenn ich schon nicht dein Freund sein konnte, dann wenigstens dein Feind", gab der Blonde zu. „Und seit wann hasst du mich nicht mehr?", wollte er dann noch wissen. „Seit du mir immer wieder in meine Träumen erscheinst und die unglaublichsten Dinge mit mir machst", erklärte Harry und wurde ein wenig verlegen.

Draco grinste. „Du bis echt süß wenn du rot wirst", sagte er und küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze. „Was mach ich denn in deine Träumen mit dir?", fragte er dann neugierig. Jetzt wurde Harry erst recht rot. _Das hätte ich ihm vielleicht doch nicht sagen sollen_. „Ähh, na ja, so was in der Richtung was wir gerade gemacht haben", erwiderte er. _Nur das wir dabei nackt sind und ich dich nehme_.

„Na daran könne wir ja noch arbeiten", grinste Draco anzüglich. _Und wie wir daran arbeiten werden, ich will dich unter mir stöhnen hören_. Jetzt wurden sie beide rot, denn anscheinend hatten sie die gleiche Gedanken was sich deutlich an ihren Gesichtern ablesen ließ. Harry fing sich als erstes wieder und gab Draco einen Kuss. „Wir sollten langsam aus der Sonne raus, sonst haben wir beide bald einen Sonnenstich", sagte er dann. Draco nickte und als sie aufstehen wollten bemerkten sie erst, das sie ein kleines Sauberkeitsproblem hatten.

„Äh...Harry, wie bekommen wir jetzt unsere Klamotten wieder sauber?", fragte der Blonde etwas verlegen. Harry fing an zu grinsen. „Auf gute alte Muggelart, zieh dich aus!", forderte er den Slytherin auf. „Hä, wieso?", fragte Draco nach. „Na weil ich deine Sachen schlecht waschen kann, wenn du sie anhast", erwiderte der Gryffindor grinsend und fing an sich auszuziehen. Draco wurde gleich wieder heiß, als er seinen Blick über den perfekten Körper des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten ließ. Besonders als dieser auch noch seine Boxer auszog und nun nackt vor ihm stand. _Merlin ist der gut gebaut_.

Harry sah den Blonden fordernd an, so das sich dieser begann sich ebenfalls auszuziehen. Langsam schälte sie dieser aus seine Kleidern bis er ebenfalls nackt war. _Gott, sein Körper ist pure Sünde_. Harry machte einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Dieser schaute ihn irritiert an. „Gib mir deine Sachen", sagte Harry deshalb. Draco wurde rot und reichte ihm dann die Klamotten.

„Dein Hemd kannst du behalten, binde es dir um die Hüften", sagte Harry und machte dann das selbe. _Schade ich hätte dich gerne weiter angesehen_. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Fluss und Draco folgte ihm. Dort angekommen kniete er sich hin und begann ihre Sache zu waschen. Draco bekam bei dem Anblick eines vor sich knienden Harrys eindeutige Probleme in den unteren Regionen. _Weiß er eigentlich wie scharf er aussieht?_ „Ich gehe dann mal Kaffe kochen", murmelte er deswegen schnell und drehte sich um.

Harry grinste. _So, so ich glaub du willst dich nur ablenken_. Er wusch schnell die Kleider aus und ging dann zurück. In der nähe ihres Baumhauses hängte er die Sachen über eine Ast zum trocknen. Er setzte sich neben Draco ans Feuer und dieser gab ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. „Was willst du den heute machen?", fragte der Blonde um das Schweigen zu brechen. _Dich besinnungslos küssen_! „Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, Holz für einen großen Haufen zu sammeln, damit wir uns bemerkbar machen können wenn ein Schiff hier vorbeifährt, aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir fast nichts anhaben können wir auch nur faulenzen", schlug Harry grinsend vor.

_Oh, da wüsste ich aber bessere Sachen als faulenzen_. „Wir könnten rauf zum See und schwimmen bis unsere Sachen trocken sind", entgegnete Draco. Harry stimmte zu. Nach dem sie den Kaffee getrunken und das Brot gegessen hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See. Dort angekommen legten sie ihren _Lendenschutz _ab und sprangen ins Wasser. Sie tobten durch das kühle Nass und versuchten sich gegenseitig unter Wasser zu drücken.

Völlig aus der Puste gab Harry schließlich auf und sie legten sich ans Ufer. Sie hatten die Ihre Umhänge mitgenommen. diese dienten als Unterlagen. Sie lagen auf dem Bauch und hingen ihre Gedanken nach.

Harry fühle sich richtig gut, das war das erste mal seit langem, dass er sich richtig gehen lassen konnte. Seit er Voldemort besiegt hatte war zwar die größte Last abgefallen, doch es blieb trotzdem immer noch die Schule um die er sich zu kümmern hatte. Hier war er nur ein Junge, ohne Zwänge und Verantwortung.

O.k., sie mussten sich um ihre Nahrung kümmern, aber ansonsten waren sie frei. Ihm gefiel Dracos Wunsch immer besser und er wollte noch eine ganze Zeit lang hier bleiben. Außerdem wollte er Draco unbedingt besser kennen lernen und vielleicht wurde aus ihrer Freundschaft mehr.

Draco schossen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er genoss es hier mit Harry zu liegen und sich um nichts kümmern zu müssen. Seine Kindheit war alles andere als schön gewesen. Schon früh musste er lernen, was es hieß den Namen Malfoy zu tragen. Er beglückwünschte sich zu seinem Entschluss den Wunsch ausgesprochen zu haben. Vor allen Dingen da es schien, das eine reelle Chance bestand an Harry heranzukommen, in den er sich schon eine ganze Weile verliebt hatte.

Anfangs hatte er sich gegen die Gefühle gewehrt die er empfand wenn er in der Nähe des Gryffindors war, doch seit ende letzten Schuljahres hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er begann, sich in den hübschen Schwarzhaarigen zu verlieben. Dies wusste nicht einmal sein bester Freund Zabini. Dieser ahnte zwar etwas, doch Draco hatte es bis jetzt gut versteckt.

„Ein Königreich für deine Gedanken", unterbrach Harry plötzlichseine Überlegungen. Draco drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er dem Gryffindor direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. _Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Das ich in ihn verliebt bin?_

„Ich habe gerade überlegt, dass es hier gar nicht so schlecht ist. Wir müssen nichts lernen und können tun und lassen was uns gefällt", erwiderte er und Harry grinste. „Das gleiche hab ich mir auch gerade überlegt", meinte er dann. „wir sind vielleicht gar nicht so verschieden wie ich immer geglaubt habe", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an. _Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt wieder küssen._ dachte der Blonde. „Harry?" „Ja?" „Warum hast du mich vorhin geküsst?", fragte Draco leise. Harry wurde ein wenig verlegen. _Weil ich in dich verliebt bin_! „Hmm, weil...ich weiß nicht...ich...mag dich...irgendwie." _So, jetzt war es raus_. „Und warum hast du zurückgeküsst?", fragte er den Blonden. _Weil ich in dich verliebt bin_! „Weil es sich gut angefühlt hat deine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren", antwortete dieser leise.

Harry rutschte näher, so das sich ihre Körper berührten und beugte sich zu Draco. Dieser kam ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichem Kuss. Draco legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Gryffindors und zog ihn näher. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher ihre Zungen fochten einen wilden Kampf aus, den keiner verlieren konnte.

Harry lag inzwischen halb auf dem Slytherin und sie waren beide ziemlich erregt. „Ich glaube wir sollten lieber aufhören, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren", keuchte Draco leise. „Ich will keine Garantie, ich will dich!", erwiderte Harry ebenso leise. _Merlin, ich will dich auch, hier, jetzt, immer_. Draco stöhnte leise auf, bevor er Harry wieder zu sich herunterzog um ihn in eine weiteren vernichtenden Kuss zu verwickeln. Er drehe sich mit Harry um und lag nun auf diesem.

Seine Lippen eroberten erneut den Mund der Gryffindor und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. _Merlin kann der gut küssen_. Harry stöhnte leise in den Kuss, als er Dracos Erregung an seiner spürte. Ihre Körper reiben sich aufreizend aneinander und Harry dachte, der müsse bald wieder kommen, so erregend fand er das. Seine Hände legten sich auf den Po des Blonden und drückten diesen Näher an sich ran.

Jetzt war es Draco der lustvoll aufstöhnte. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und leckte spielerisch über den Hals des Gryffindors, was diesen erschaudern ließ. Stromschnellen jagen durch seine Körper und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zusehends. Draco war inzwischen weiter runter gewandert und widmete sich nun den harten Brustwarzen. Harry keuchte auf und bog seinen Körper Draco entgegen.

„Merlin fühlt sich das gut an", stöhnte er leise. Draco grinste leicht. _Wenn dir das schon so gut gefällt, dann bin ich gespannt was du dazu sagst_. Aufreizend langsam küsste er sich tiefer und hinterließ brennende spuren auf Harrys Haut. Dieser zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er den heißen Atem des Slytherins an seinem harten Stahl spürte.

Draco merkte, das dieser sich leicht verspannte. „Soll ich aufhören?", frage er leise. „Gott...nein...bloß nicht!" keuchte er auf und sah Draco in die Augen. „Mach...weiter, bitte." Der Slytherin konnte pure Lust in dessen Augen lesen. Harry Kopf flog in den Nacken, als er Dracos Zunge an seiner Eichel spürte und als er ihn dann ganz in seinem Mund nahm, verabschiedete sich sein Verstand entgültig. „Jaaa...uhhh...gott!", keuchte er auf und sein Becken zuckt nach oben, um noch tiefer in diese feuchte Höhle einzutauchen. Draco hielt sein Becken fest. Rhythmisch saugte und leckte er an Harrys pulsierendem Glied. Seine Hand wanderte zu dessen Hoden und massierte diese zusätzlich.

Das schien dem Gryffindor den Rest zu geben. Mit einem animalischem Schrei kam er in dessen Mund. Draco schluckte alles was er kriegen konnte und leckte Harry dann sauber. Er glitt wieder nach oben und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry Hand wanderte inzwischen nach unten zu Dracos harter Erregung. Er umschloss ihn mit seiner Faust und begann diese rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewegen.

Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf, um Harry mehr Spielraum zu lassen. _Merlin fühlt sich das gut an. _Er merkte, das er das nicht lange durchhalten würde, zu sehr hatte ihn Harrys Orgasmus erregt. „Mach...schneller!", keuchte er auf und setzte sich auf die Oberschenkel des Gryffindors. Er spürte wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen. „Himmel...jaaaa!" schrie er auf und entlud sich über die Hand und den Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf ihn fallen und versuchte, seine Atmung zu normalisieren. „Ich glaub, daran kann ich mich gewöhnen", raunte er dann. „Da sind wir dann schon zu zweit", erwiderte Harry grinsend und küsste Draco. „Wir sollten noch mal ins Wasser und uns säubern", fügte er dann noch hinzu. Nachdem sie noch eine Weile geschwommen waren, gingen sie zurück zum Strand. Ihre Sachen waren inzwischen trocken und sie zogen sich wieder an.

Nach einem Mittagessen, bestehend aus einer Dose mit Eintopf und einer Mango, machten sie sich auf und sammelten Holz für ein Signalfeuer. Der Haufen wurde ziemlich groß und die beiden waren danach völlig erledigt. Sie aßen ein wenig Brot und legten sich dann schnell schlafen. Gemeinsam kuschelten sie sich in den Schlafsack und dösten kurz darauf schon ein.

Hogwarts am Tag danach:

„Hey Weasley, Granger, kann ich euch mal sprechen?" Verwundert drehten sich die angesprochenen herum und sahen in das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini. „Was willst du?", knurrte Ron heraus fordernd. „Mann, sei doch nicht gleich so aggressiv", sagte der Slytherin grinsend. „Ich wollte euch nur mal was wegen Potter fragen", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Was willst du über Harry wissen", fragte Hermine etwas freundlicher. „Ich wollte wissen...na ja...Snape war gestern bei mir und hat mich gefragt, ob es sein kann das Draco auf Harry steht...!"

„WAS? Wie kommt er denn auf so eine bescheuerte Idee?", rief Ron gleich empört aus. „Lass ihn ausreden", fuhr Hermine einen verdutzen Ron an. Blaise grinste. „Also, er ist auf die Idee gekommen, weil es ihm irgendwie komisch erscheint, dass ihr Trank einfach so explodiert ist, denn er schien völlig in Ordnung zu sein. Jetzt wollte ich von euch wissen, ob wenigstens die kleinste Chance besteht, das Dray das bekommt was er will."

„Hää...was will Malfoy denn?", wollte Ron wissen. „Na Harry!", erwiderte Blaise grinsend. „Du meinst, Malfoy steht auf Harry?", fragte Hermine noch mal nach. „Ja, er hat es zwar bis jetzt noch nicht zugegeben, doch so wie er ihn immer wieder ansieht, besteht kein Zweifel", erwidert Blaise. Plötzlich fing Hermine an zu grinsen. „Was ist?", fragte der Slytherin. „Ich glaube, die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht", antwortete sie. „Hermine, wie kannst du so was sagen, Harry steht auf keinen Fall auf Malfoy." „Ach Ron, du bist sein bester Freund, doch in solchen Dingen hast du eindeutig Tomaten auf den Augen", klärte die Gryffindor ihren Freund auf.

„Oh, ich glaube langsam wird die Sache interessant!"...

Die nächsten paar Tage passierte nicht viel. Harry und Draco genossen die „freien" Tage auf der Insel. Sie gingen schwimmen, faulenzten oder erkundeten die Gegend. Sie fanden einige Bananebäume und Kokosnüsse. Sie versuchten es auch mit angeln und fanden heraus, das die Fische auf Bananen standen.

Draco stand auf einem kleinen Felsen im Wasser und angelte. Harry hatte Feuer gemacht und beobachtete Draco bei seiner Beschäftigung. Dieser trug nur seine Boxer und das Hemd hatte er offen. Harry konnte immer noch nicht glauben, das sie beide sich so nahe gekommen waren. Wann immer sie darauf Lust hatten tauschen sie Zärtlichkeiten aus, nur miteinander geschlafen hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht.

Er sah wie Draco einen Fisch aus dem Wasser zog und grinste. Angeln war zu Dracos Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden. Dieser drehte sich grinsend um und hielt einen Daumen nach oben hielt. Harry machte es genauso und Draco, begann vorsichtig über die Felsen zurück zuklettern. Plötzlich hörte Harry ihn aufschreien und konnte sehen, wie Draco schmerzhaft sein Gesicht verzog.

Schnell rannte er zu dem Slytherin. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er besorgt. „Ich bin irgendwo reingetreten, verdammt tut das weh!", stöhnte Draco und biss die Zähne zusammen. Am Strand angekommen setzt er sich gleich hin und Harry untersuchte seinen Fuß. „Du bist anscheinend auf einen Seeigel getreten, es stecken noch ein paar Stacheln drin", erklärt er Draco. „Glaubst du, du schaffst es bis zum Baumhaus?", fragte der Gryffindor. „Ich weiß nicht, mir ist irgendwie komisch", erwiderte dieser.

Harry sah ihn sehr besorgt an. Die Atmung des Blonden ging stoßweiße und seine Haut war unnatürlich blass. Schweißtropfen standen ihm auf der Stirn und er zitterte. Harry überlegte nicht lange, hob ihn einfach hoch und trug ihn zum Feuer. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf den Boden und sah sich die Wunde genauer an. Er suchte ein Stück Stoff und tauchte es ins kochende Wasser um es zu sterilisieren, dann begann er vorsichtig die Stacheln zu entfernen. Er wusch die Wunde aus und verband sie.

Der Anblick des Blonden gefiel ihm aber immer weniger. Er fühlte, das dieser hohes Fieber hatte. Dazu kam Schüttelfrost. Harry schoss durch den Kopf das er einmal gelesen hätte, das es giftige Seeigel gab und ihm wurde schlecht. Was wäre, wenn Draco hier einfach sterben würde, dass konnte er auf keine Fall zulassen. Er beugte sich über Draco und versuchte diesen wach zu bekommen. „Hey Draco, mach die Augen auf, bitte!", flehte er ihn an. Die Lider des Blonden flatterten und öffneten sich einen Spalt. „Was...ist...mit...mir!", brachte er leise über die Lippen. „Der Seeigel war anscheinend giftig, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wir müssen zurück!", erklärte er diesem. „Wie...? hauchte Draco noch, dann wurde er Ohnmächtig.

„Dray, bitte wach auf...DRAY!!", schrie Harry ihn an, doch er rührte sich nicht mehr. „Shit, ich muss mich konzentrieren." mahnte Harry sich selbst. Er nahm den Blonden fest in den Arm und ging in sich. Dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden...

Hogwarts, ein paar Sekunden später:

Miss Pomfrey erschrak fürchterlich, als plötzlich neben ihr zwei Jungen auftauchten. „Mr. Potter, wie sehen sie denn aus..." fing sie an, dann viel ihr Blick auf den Blonden. „Merlin, was ist denn mit Mr. Malfoy passiert?", fragte sie dann. „Er ist auf einen Seeigel getreten, der wahr anscheinend giftig", erklärte Harry schnell. „Legen sie ihn bitte auf ein Bett", befahl sie gleich. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab über Draco gleiten und murmelte ein paar Worte. „Sie haben ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig her gebracht, das Gift ist schon fast bei seinem Herzen", erklärte sie ihm und lief eilig in ihr Büro, um die geeigneten Tränke zu holen.

Harry setzte sich zu Draco auf´s Bett und nahm dessen Hand. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Draco, du darfst nicht sterben, ich brauch dich doch, ich liebe dich!", sage er fast verzweifelt. Die Medihexe kam kurz darauf wieder und flößte Draco einige Tränke ein. „Er wird sich bald wieder erholt haben, der eine Trank neutralisiert das Gift, und die anderen Stärken die Abwehrkräfte, sie brauche keine Angst haben, er ist bald wieder auf dem Damm. Wie ist denn das passiert?", wollte sie dann wissen. Sie hatte schon gehört, das die beiden im Zaubertrankunterricht plötzlich verschwunden waren. Harry erzählte ihr die Kurzfassung. „Soll ich den Schulleiter und die Hauslehrer unterrichten, sie haben sich alle Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie dann.

Harry nickte nur kurz und hielt weiter Dracos Hand fest. Er spürte, das sie die Atmung des Blonden schon ein wenig normalisiert hatte und auch seine Wangen waren nicht mehr so blass. Er strich Draco vorsichtig eine Strähne Haare aus der Stirn. Er merkte, das er müde war. Es hatte ihn viel Magie gekostet, sie beide zurückzubringen, er legte sich neben den Blonden und kuschelte sich an ihn, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

So fanden ihn dann auch der Schulleiter und die beiden Hauslehrer. „Wie sehen die beiden denn aus?", fragte Professor McGonagall erschrocken und besah sich die zerfetzte Kleidung der Jungen. „Ich denke, das es dort wo sie waren ein bisschen wärmer war als hier", erwiderte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Wie hat Potter es denn geschafft, sie wieder hier her zu bringen, ohne Zauberstab?", wollte Professor Snape wissen. „Oh, Harry hat letztes Jahr sehr viel Stablose Magie geübt, schließlich musste er Voldemort entgegentreten."

Erstaunt zog der Tränkemeister eine Augenbraue nach oben, dass hätte er von Potter nicht erwartet. „Und warum hat er sie nicht gleich zurückgebracht? Ich meine, sie waren über eine Woche weg!", sagte er dann noch. „Das lieber Severus, musst du ihn schon selbst fragen, doch wenn ich mir die beiden hier so ansehe, kann ich mir die Antwort schon denken", erwiderte der Schulleiter grinsend. „Wir sollten sie schlafen lassen", meint er dann und an Madam Pomfrey gewandt. „Poppy, pass auf das die beiden nicht gestört werden, ihre Freunde können sie morgen auch noch besuchen." Leise verließen die drei den Krankensaal. Die Medihexe überprüfte noch einmal den Zustand des Patienten, bevor sie die Vorhänge zuzog.

Als Draco aufwachte, wusste er nicht wo er war. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und stellte dann fest, das es dunkel war. Er schloss die Augen wieder und kuschelte sich näher an Harry. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, das er in einem Bett lag. Aber wie...sie waren doch auf dieser Insel gewesen. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf. War das ganze nur ein Traum gewesen?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Nein, es konnte kein Traum gewesen sein, sonst würde Harry nicht in diesen Klamotten neben ihm liegen. Was war dann passiert? Nach und nach fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er war angeln gewesen und auf einen Seeigel getreten, danach war alles Schwarz. Wie zum Henker kamen sie dann auf die Krankenstation von Hogwarts?

Er legte sich wieder zurück, drehte sich zu Harry und betrachtete diesen. Eine vorwitzige Strähne hing ihm in die Augen und Draco strich sie ihm vorsichtig zur Seite. Harry schlug die Augen auf. „Hallo Harry", sagte Draco leise. „Hallo Draco, geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte dieser besorgt und richtete sich ein weinig auf. „Ja, mir geht es gut, was ist passiert und wie kommen wir hierher?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Du bist anscheinend auf einen giftigen Seeigel getreten und bist auf einmal umgefallen, da habe ich uns zurückgebracht", erklärte er leise. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Draco erstaunt. Harry hob seine Hand und ließ einen Becher Wasser, der auf Dracos Nachtkästchen gestanden hat, zu ihnen schweben. „Du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern?" Harry nickte. „Warum hast du es dann nicht gleich gemacht, als wir auf der Insel gelandet sind?"

„Ich war neugierig, warum du uns ausgerechnet auf eine einsame Insel gewünscht hast", erklärte er grinsend. „Verrätst du es mir?", fügte er noch hinzu. Draco seufzte kurz, dann entschied er ehrlich zu sein: „Du bist mir die ganzen Sommerferien nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, Blaise hat mich die ganze Zeit aufgezogen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich habe dauernd darüber nachgedacht, ob die Gefühle, die ich in deiner Gegenwart habe tatsächlich Liebe sind und als uns Snape dann diesen Trank hat brauen lassen da hab ich mir gedacht, na ja, probiere es einfach mal aus."

„Und daran wie wir zurückkommen würden hast du nicht gedacht?", fragte Harry grinsend.„Doch, ich habe in meinem Umhang eine Phiole von dem Trank versteckt, wenn´s nicht so gut gelaufen wäre, dann hätte ich uns zurückgebracht", sagte Draco leise. „Wann hättest du mir davon erzählt?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe es genossen, dir so nahe sein zu können, ohne die Schule und ohne sonstige Verpflichtungen. Wenn du mich jetzt dafür hasst kann ich das verstehen", sagte Draco, drehte sich von Harry weg und wollte aufstehen.

Dieser zog ihn aber gleich wieder zurück. „Hey hier geblieben, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", meinte Harry lachend. Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du bist nicht sauer?" „Auf was sollte ich denn sauer sein, darauf das du mir gerade gesagt hast das du mich magst? Oder darauf, dass es sie schönste Woche meines Lebens war? Draco, ich bin total in dich verliebt und wenn du das noch nicht gemerkt hast, dann..." weiter kam er nicht, denn weiche Lippen hinderten ihn am weiterreden.

Der Kuss war unheimlich zärtlich und in Harrys Bauch begannen tausende Schmetterlinge zu flattern. „Ich liebe dich auch, das ist mir schon bei unserem ersten Kuss am Strand klar geworden. Ich konnte es nur einfach nicht glauben", sagte Draco leise. „Heißt das wir sind jetzt offiziell ein Paar?", fragte Harry. „Nur wenn du willst", erwiderte der Blonde. „Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mir dir zusammen zu sein", entgegnete Harry und küsste seinen Freund leidenschaftlich. Danach kuschelten sie sich wieder eng aneinander und schliefen friedlich ein.

Laute Stimmen weckten sie am anderen Morgen. „Zabini, was machst du hier?", hörte Harry Ron fragen. „Ich will Draco besuchen", erwiderte dieser. „Wie sind die beiden den eigentlich zurückgekommen?", fragte er dann. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass Harry wahrscheinlich stablose Magie benutzt hat", erklärte ihm Hermine. „So was kann Potter?", fragte Blaise erstaunt. „Ja, er hat es letztes Jahr gelernt, sonst hätte er gegen Voldemort keine Change gehabt", erwiderte diese.

„Wo sind die beiden überhaupt?", wollte jetzt Ron wissen. „Ich schätze mal in dem Bett in dem die Vorhänge zugezogen sind", meinte Blaise. „Und wo ist dann Harry?", zischte Ron.

Harry musste sich ein lachen verbeißen und Draco, der inzwischen auch wach war, ging es genauso. Die beiden sahen sich an und Draco küsste Harry schnell. „Was meinst du was das Wiesel macht wenn er uns zusammen sieht?", fragte er leise. „Ich schätzte er fällt in Ohnmacht", kicherte Harry.

Inzwischen diskutierten die anderen ob sie die Vorhänge aufziehen sollten oder nicht. „Und was wenn sie noch schlafen?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Solange sie nur schlafen, ist das wohl kein Problem", grinste Blaise. „Was sollten die beiden außer schlafen denn machen und warum seid ihr so sicher, dass beide dort drin sind?", wollte Ron aufgebracht wissen. „Harry hasst Malfoy!", fügte er noch nachdrücklich hinzu. „Ron, ich habs dir schon ein paar mal versucht zu erklären, Harry hasst Draco nicht, wenn ich mich nicht total täusche, ist es das Gegenteil", versuchte sie ihrem Freund zu erklären.

„Hermine, es ist schon schlimm genug, das Harry Schwul ist, doch auf Malfoy steht er auf keinen Fall", knurrte Ron eingeschnappt. „Dann lasst uns einfach nachsehen", beschloss Blaise. „Und wen wir sie stören?", fragt Hermine noch mal. „Dann haben sie eben Pech gehabt!", sagte der Slytherin, ging zum Bett und zog die Vorhänge auf. Überrascht sahen die drei aufs Bett. „Das Bett ist leer", stellte Ron fest. „Das sehe ich auch, es muss aber bis vor kurzem noch jemand drin gewesen sein, die Laken sind noch warm", entgegnete Hermine.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Raum der Wünsche

„Ich hätte zu gerne Ron´s Gesicht gesehen, wenn sie uns entdeckt hätten", meinte Harry lachend. „Ich auch, doch das könne wir später nachholen, ich will dich jetzt noch nicht mit den anderen teilen", erklärte Draco und zog Harry näher zu sich. „Hmm...du hast recht, sollen wir vielleicht wieder zurück auf unsere Insel?", wollte er von dem Blonden wissen. Er schloss die Augen und kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder an ihrem Strand.

Draco sah sich erstaunt um. „Sind wir jetzt wirklich wieder da, oder sind wir im Raum der Wünsche?", wollte er wissen. „Probiere es aus", forderte Harry ihn auf. „Mal sehen, ich hab Hunger, also wünsche ich mir ein Frühstück mit allem drum und dran", überlegte er und kurz darauf erschien neben ihnen eine Decke die mit allerlei köstlichen Dingen. „Guter Wunsch",meinte Harry lachend.

Schnell setzten sie sich hin und begannen zu Essen. „Hmm lecker...das Essen habe ich eindeutig vermisst", erklärte der Blonde nach den ersten Bissen. Harry konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Sie langten beide kräftig zu und fütterten sich gegenseitig.

Als sie fertig waren verschwanden die Reste. „Puhh bin ich voll", stöhnte Harry und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Draco krabbelte zu ihm rüber und grinste. „Also, ich könnte noch nen Nachtisch vertragen", raunte er in Harrys Ohr. Dem lief bei Dracos sexy Stimme ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Ach ja, und an was hattest du da gedacht?", fragte er verführerisch. „Na an dich, mein Schatz!", meinte Draco und küsste Harry. Dieser zog den Blonden gleich näher und de Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher.

Dracos Hände wanderten gleich zu Harrys Hemd und zogen es diesem über den Kopf. Ebenso schnell folgten dessen Hose und Boxer. „Du bist wunderschön", hauchte Draco und streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Brust, was diesem heiße Schauer über den Körper jagte. Dann beugte er sich wieder über ihn und sie küssten sich gierig. Ihre Zungen lieferten sich ein wildes Duell um die Vorherrschaft, doch keiner gewann dieses Spiel.

Draco wanderte weiter nach unten zu Harrys empfindlichen Punkt hinter seinem Ohr und saugte vorsichtig daran, was diesen wohlig aufstöhnen ließ. Ehe er sich versah, lag Draco nackt neben Harry. „Ich glaube an diese Stablose Magie kann ich mich schnell gewöhnen", sagte er grinsend und leckte aufreizend über die Brustwarzen des Gryffindors. Harry stöhnte vor Lust auf. Sein Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen und jede Berührung Dracos sendete leichte Stromstöße über dessen Haut, direkt in seine Lenden.

Draco war inzwischen auch schon ziemlich erregt und reib seine Männlichkeit an Harrys Oberschenkel. „Merlin Dray, du machst mich Wahnsinnig, ich will dich ganz spüren, bitte schlaf mit mir", stöhnte Harry leise. Draco sah Harry in die Augen, sie waren dunkel verschleiert vor Lust. Langsam kam er nach oben und küsste Harry zärtlich. „Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er leise. „Ja", hauchte dieser.

Der Blonde küsste sich wieder nach unten seine Finger strichen vorsichtig an den Innenseiten von Harrys Oberschenkeln nach oben. Harry spreizte seine Beine und Draco mehr Spielraum zu lassen. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte plötzlich eine Tube mit Gleitgel auf und Draco verteilte es großzügig auf seine Finger. „Entspann dich, ich will dir nicht weh tun", sagte er dann leise. Vorsichtig massierte er Harrys Eingang, bevor er einen Finger einführte. Als er merkte wie sich Harry verspannte, rutschte er schnell nach oben und küsste ihn.

Nachdem sich dieser entspannt hatte, begann er ihn vorsichtig zu bewegen. „Tut´s weh?", fragte er. Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Die Empfindungen waren etwas ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm. Draco tastete vorsichtig die Innenmuskulatur ab. Plötzlich keuchte Harry auf. „Gott...ja...!", stöhnte er und drückte sein Becken Draco entgegen.

Dieser führte vorsichtig einen zweiten und kurz darauf einen dritten Finger ein und dehnte somit Harry vorsichtig. Dieser wusste inzwischen nicht mehr ob er im Himmel oder in der Hölle war. Draco berührte mit jeder Bewegung diesen Punkt in ihm, er ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Sein Verstand hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet. „Merlin, Dray...mach bitte...ich halt das...nicht mehr...lange aus!", keuchte er.

Draco entfernte seiner Finger und rieb sein pulsierendes Glied mit Gel ein, bevor er sich in Position brachte. Er musste sich sichtlich zusammennehmen, um sich nicht mit einem Ruck in den Schwarzhaarigen zu versenken. Langsam schob er sich tiefer und Harry verspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Als er sich ganz in ihn versenkt hatte musste er innehalten. Harry war so eng und heiß das er dachte er müsse jeden Moment kommen.

„Bitte...beweg...dich!", keuchte Harry auf und kam Draco mit seinem Becken entgegen. Dieser konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und begann in den Schwarzhaarigen zu stoßen. Harry fühlte einen kurzen Schmerz, doch dieser wich ziemlich schnell einer unbekannten Lust die ihn zum zittern brachte. „Jaa...schneller...uhhh!", stöhnte er laut auf und der Blonde kam dieser bitte gerne nach.

Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn und lief über seine Brust nach unten. Harry hatte seine Beine um seine Hüften gelegt um Draco tiefer zu spüren. Bei jedem Stoß schrie er vor Lust auf als Draco immer wieder seine Lustpunkt traf. Er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu seiner schmerzenden Erektion und begann sie im gleichen Rhythmus zu pumpen, wie der Blonde in ihn stieß. Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und er kam explositionsartig zum Höhepunkt. Mit einem animalischen Schrei ergoss er sich über seine Hand und seinen Bauch.

Das zusammenziehen von Harrys Muskulatur und dessen Schrei brachte auch Draco über die Klippe. Sein Kopf flog in den Nacken und mit einem lauten Schrei entlud er sich in den Gryffindor. Er stieß noch ein paar mal zu, bevor er völlig erschöpft auf dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammenbrach. Schwer atmend lag er an dessen Brust und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er konnte Harrys schnellen Herzschlag spüren.

„Das war einfach...wow...wenn ich gewusst hätte das, dass so geil ist, dann hätte ich dich viel eher darum gebeten mit mir zu schlafen", sagte Harry und zog Draco in einen wilden Kuss. „Und,wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dabei so abgehst, dann hätte ich das auch schon viel früher gemacht", erwiderte Draco grinsend. Sie blieben noch eine Weile so eng aneinander gekuschelt liegen bevor Harry sagte. „Wir sollten vielleicht duschen gehen." „Gute Idee", meinte auch Draco.

Wie aus dem nichts materialisierte sich eine Tür. Die beiden standen auf und Harry öffnete sie. „Der Raum der Wünsche ist echt unschlagbar", erklärte er und betrat ein wunderschönes Badezimmer. Alles war aus weißen Marmor. Draco stellte sich hinter Harry und umfing ihn mit den Armen. „Baden oder duschen?", fragte er grinsend. „Na wenn wir schon so eine große Badewanne haben, dann baden", bestimmte Harry und drehte das Wasser auf.

Das Becken war schnell voll und duftete nach exotischen Blumen. Sie ließen sich in das warme Wasser gleiten und setzten sich entspannt nebeneinander. „Meinst du die andern suchen uns schon", fragte Harry. „Bestimmt. Blaise ist so neugierig, der hat auf jeden Fall schon die halbe Schule auf den Kopf gestellt", erwiderte er kichernd. „Und Ron wird ihn dabei helfen um ihm zu beweißen, dass ich auf keinen Fall auf Malfoy abfahre", lachte Harry.

Draco setzte sich auf Harry Schoss. „Meinst du sie werden es akzeptieren das wir ein Paar sind?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt. „Ich denke schon, es wird bei Ron zwar etwas länger dauern, doch er wird es müssen, denn ich werde dich auf keine Fall mehr hergeben", meinte Harry und küsste seinen Freund. Seine Hände wanderten über den Rücken des Blonden und er spürte das sich bei diesem schon wieder etwas regte.

„Hmm...du bekommst wohl nie genug", meinte Harry grinsend und drückte Draco näher an sich. „Das sagt der richtige", schnurrte dieser und seine Hand umschloss den inzwischen auch schon wieder harten Stahl des Gryffindors. Harry legte seine Kopf zurück auf den Wannenrand und genoss die Berührungen. Ihre Lust gewann wieder die Oberhand und diesmal war es Harry der den Blonden leidenschaftlich nahm.

„Wo können die beiden nur sein?", fragte Hermine nun schon bestimmt zum fünften mal. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wir haben schon alles durchsucht. Mir ist immer noch ein Rätsel wie sie so einfach aus dem Krankenflügel verschwinden konnten, wir hätten sie doch sehen müssen", meinte der Slytherin aufgebracht. „Wahrscheinlich ist Harry mit Draco disappariert", erklärte Hermine. „Ich denke in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren", sagte Blaise erstaunt.

„Kann man auch normalerweise nicht, doch Dumbledore hat extra einen Zauber auf das Schloss gelegt, so das es nur Harry möglich ist, dies zu tun. Er wollte sicherstellen, das Harry immer sicher im Schloss landen kann, wenn er in Gefahr ist", erklärte die Gryffindor. „Dann könnten sie praktisch überallhin sein!", meinte er dann resigniert. „So sieht es aus. Ich denke wenn sie bereit sind, dann werden sie schon wieder auftauchen", erklärte Hermine. „Wir sollten zum Mittagessen gehen, danach sehen wir weiter", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Sie trafen dort auf Ron, der sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Schulgelände umgesehen hatte. „Und, habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte er gleich. Die beiden schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Sie setzten sich an ihre jeweiligen Tische und wurden sofort von ihren Hauskameraden ausgefragt. Diese hatten inzwischen mitbekommen das Harry und Draco gestern Nacht auf der Krankenstation aufgetaucht waren. Die wildesten Gerüchte kursierten durchs Schloss, wo die beiden in der letzten Woche gewesen waren.

„Wir sollten doch vielleicht wieder auf die Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey wird dich sicher noch einmal untersuchen wollen", sagte Harry und sah Draco an. Dieser seufzte. „Wenn du meinst, doch ich würde lieber mit dir hier bleiben", erwiderte der Blonde. „Wir können uns ja heute Abend wieder hier treffen", schlug Harry vor. Draco nickte und sie steigen aus der Wanne. Als sie sich abgetrocknet hatten entdeckten sie auf einem Stuhl frische Kleidung. Sie zogen sich an und verließen dann das Bad.

Der Raum sah inzwischen wieder so aus wie ein ganz normales Klassenzimmer, nur ohne Möbel. Sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück zur Krankenstation. Poppy schimpfte sie erst mal richtig aus, was ihnen denn einfalle einfach so zu verschwinden. „Ihre Freunde haben sich große Sorgen gemacht, die suchen sie wahrscheinlich noch immer", erklärte sie wütend. Sie untersuchte Draco noch mal und sie stellte fest, das er wieder ganz gesund war. „Sie können gehen, aber ich möchte sie morgen noch einmal sehen", erklärte sie und Draco nickte. Dann sie gingen nach draußen.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Harry. „Ich denke es ist Zeit die anderen aufzuklären", meinte Draco grinsend. „Also, dann auf in die Große Halle, da sind jetzt alle zum Mittagessen versammelt", erklärte Harry und sie liefen los. Vor der Halle blieben sie noch mal stehen. „Bist du bereit?" Draco sah Harry an. „Ja, ich bin bereit", erwiderte dieser. Sie stießen die Tür zur Halle auf und traten ein. Sofort verstummten die Gespräche und alle Augen richteten sich auf die beiden Jungen die soeben die Halle betreten hatten.

„Hallo Leute, wir wollten euch nur mitteilen, dass wir wieder hier sind und das wir jetzt ein Paar sind", erklärte Draco laut und küsse Harry demonstrativ. Harry hörte einige Leute aufschreien. Als er sich umsah, konnte er Hermine neben Ron am Boden knien sehen und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nachdem sich alle von dem ersten Schock erholt hatten fingen die meisten an zu jubeln.

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch, wo ihn Dumbledore zuzwinkerte. Professor Snape sah aus als ob er sich gleich übergeben müsste und Professor McGonagall lächelte leicht. Plötzlich waren sie von ihren Hauskameraden umringt, die ihnen tausende Fragen stellten. Hermine und Blaise retteten die beiden, indem sie den Leuten erklärten, das sie beiden später alles beantworten würden.

Da sich die beiden nicht trennen wollten setzen sie sich alle an den Gryffindortisch. Harry und Draco sahen sich verliebt in die Augen. „Mann, euch hat es ganz schön erwischt", sagte Blaise lachend. „Wenn mir das jemand vor einer Woche gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich ihn ausgelacht", fügte er noch hinzu. _Tja, was Wünsche so alles bewirken können...!_

THE END

Ich hoffe euch hat mein Vierteiler gefallen, wenn ja hinterlasst vielleicht ein kleines Review? lieb schau

Alles Liebe, eure Pat


End file.
